Our Hopes And Dreams
by Wholocked Merlin
Summary: My first whouffaldi fic! Clara and the Doctor are the proud parents of Leopold Oswald-Smith but when Missy tries to ruin everything, they are forced to give him up. In the future, Leo Fitz is dealing with problems of his own and when his parents return, his life turns upside down.
1. What is the point?

**What is the point of looking in a mirror?**

 **Location: The TARDIS**

 ** _Leopold Oswald-Smith: loading..._**

Clara Oswald hated looking in the mirror, all she saw was all of her failures and regrets but when she looked into the mirror with the Doctor; she saw her future with him. Every day with him made her happier and happier, she looked into the mirror and was proud of who she was. That was until the day she woke up in the middle of the night with a horrible sensation in her stomach, she looked over at the Doctor who was snoring away in their bed, she rolled her eyes and hopped out of bed. The sickness in her stomach started to hurt more and more; she held onto it and guided herself to the toilet.

She instantly threw up into the toilet, she held onto it and the TARDIS hummed to her in a comforting tone. "Thanks." She said tapping the wall, she rose from the spot. "Is it a virus? Or did I eat too much last night?" She placed her hand on a flat screen, the screen scanned her entire body; it was always 100% accurate and the Doctor had installed it after Clara had come down with a serious case of the flu. Clara looked at her feet, as the scanner beeped away and the last beep changed her life, "Oh, that's not a virus." She said looking at the screen, "Nope, not a virus." She unconsciously placed her hand on her stomach.

"What's not a virus?" The Doctor's tired voice asked, "You okay?"

"Not sure..." Clara hummed;

"What is it?" He asked hovering by the door, last time she had been on a period and he didn't need to have that conservation again; so he stayed far away from her.

"You and I have a lot of planning to do; the wedding needs to be pushed forward." Clara hummed; she bit her bottom lip as the Doctor trailed over. His eyes travelled up to the screen, he wobbled where he stood. "Yeah." She said looking up to him, "This is happening."

"Not expected just yet, ready?" The Doctor asked.

"We've got another eight months to plan, it's all fine." Clara smiled, "This baby is going to be spoilt rotten."

"Yeah, we have to talk about Missy and the possibility of her taking him." The Doctor whispered into her ear.

"Him?" Clara questioned.

"I think it's a boy." The Doctor chorused, "I kind of hope it's a boy, I can't deal with two Clara's running around."

"Funny." Clara said sarcastically, "Now with Missy, I think we should go back in time. Have the baby in the past, like the 1980s; we can't bang into young me, though."

"Scotland, let's settle down in Glasgow. We'll start in December 1986 in time for Christmas; have this baby in August 1987."

"You are a helpless romantic." Clara said holding his hand, "Let's get married tomorrow."

"Okay." The Doctor replied, "Clara Smith."

"But the baby is having both our names; I've always loved double surnames, they're so cute and official," Clara said over excited.

"Names?" The Doctor asked.

"Already?"Clara exclaimed.

"I want to know." The Doctor smiled, "Come on, I'll name a girl's name – you name a boy's."

"Leopold." Clara stated, "It's nice, it's very Scottish and Leopold Oswald – Smith is a brilliant name. Leo for short."

"I like it, sticking with L. What about Lola for a girl?" The Doctor asked.

"Okay, Lola and Leo." Clara smiled, "Let's hope this goes smoothly."

 **Hey there everyone! I hope the first chapter was okay, I started this fanfic as a give for my friend but I've started to enjoy writing it! It is about twenty chapters long and it should all be uploaded by Friday 8th April.**


	2. How long can you hold on?

**How long can you hold on?**

 **Location: Scotland, Glasgow**

 ** _Leopold Oswald- Smith: Four years old_**

Clara Oswald wrapped herself tightly around her son; the four-year-old clung to his Mother as she rocked her knees; she felt tears trail down her face. Clara closed her eyes and held her child even closer to her chest, "Doctor!" She called, her son moaned quietly into her shoulder. The young Mother looked around their quiet little flat, besides the slight snore from Leopold and the hum of the TARDIS engines; nothing was making the slightest of sounds. "We were safe here, back in time. How did she find us? How did she find you?" Clara asked her son, "You were meant to be safe Leo, now we've put you in even more danger."

"Mummy." Leo looked up at his Mum with slightly blurred vision, "Where is Dada?"

"He'll be back in a minute sweetie, I promise." Clara said in a gentle tone, "Go back to sleep."

"Love you, Mama," Leo said smoothly.

"Love you too, to Gallifrey and back." She muttered, she kissed his light brown hair and he laid his head on her shoulder.

Out of the blue, the Doctor charged in, "Come on you two." He said calmly, "Into the TARDIS." Clara eyes filled with tears and planted themselves on her cheeks, "Oh please don't cry. We knew this would happen." He ran over placing a kiss on his wife's cheek, "Mrs Oswald-Smith, we need to run now." She nodded, he took of Leo and picked him up, Clara trailed behind as he ran towards the TARDIS; she slammed the door behind them.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Leo mumbled as his Dad placed him down on his two feet, "Please I'm scared."

"It's okay Leopold; we're taking you somewhere safe." His Dad said, "Just be brave okay, it's going to be okay."

"Doctor I thought we were safe, I thought you said if we went back in time. Gave him a suitable birthday and bring him up, here safe and sound." Clara said in a slightly angry tone, "Missy wasn't meant to find us, not here."

"It's Leo, the sound his heartbeats." The Doctor told her, "I have something for that." He held up a small transparent sticker.

"Yes?" Clara questioned.

"It's a perception filter; it will hide his other heart from everyone. Doctors and nurses will only see one; medical updates will only see one. One heartbeat will be heard, it is absorbed by his skin. When he is twenty-seven, he'll need a new one." He explained.

"I'm not going to see my son again until he is twenty-seven?" Clara yelped, she took in a deep breath and it came back out in a choked sob. The Doctor darted his eyes to his son then back to his wife, he trailed over to Clara and placed his forehead on hers.

"Listen, I know that this is bad." The Doctor started, he made eye contact with her and he was automatically saddened by her Bambi's eyes, he closed his eyes tight and held her tightly but their foreheads never tore apart. "Leopold is the best thing that has even happened to us, we have to keep him safe and at the present moment keeping him away from us is our best bet." Clara felt a tear from the Doctor's cheek trail down onto her cheek; she wiped it off with the back of her hand. She pulled back from him and placed her hands gently onto his face, he gave her a sad smile and she reached forward kissing him, they held each other supportively then broke it off.

"I wouldn't change any of this, not one line," Clara muttered under her breath, "Love ya."

"Dada, Mama. Why were you eating each other?" Leo asked the parents burst into hysterics other their sons humour; Leo started laughing with them. The Doctor jogged over swiping Leopold off his feet, he held the boy close.

"I'm so happy you have my accent, Blackpool is annoying!" The Doctor exclaimed he received a slap on the arm from a teary-eyed Clara. "You're going to good, okay?" He asked.

"Yes, Dada." Leo mumbled back, "When will I see you again?"

"One day Leo, if talk to us even if we're not there, we will hear you. I promise." The Doctor told him, "You have to hold in there, you have to for us and for you."

"Okay Daddy, I will." Leo nodded his head a lot before looking at his Mum, her eyes were bloodshot and she was looking at the floor. As Leopold was only four at the time he was stuck with that as the mental image of his Mother, sad and heartbroken because of him; Leo had to leave and it was breaking Clara's soul.

The Doctor slowly placed the perception filter on Leo's arm; it was automatically absorbed by his skin. "Honey, come here." Clara said kneeling down on both her knees, her son charged over jumping into her arms, "I'll never stop loving you, okay?" She exclaimed, "The stars and the moon can't keep me from seeing you again Leo, I love you more than the universe!"

"Love you too Mama." Leo broke off his small smile and a sob escaped his throat, his Mother held on even tighter to his frame, "Please don't leave me." He cried, "I love you too much!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Clara said lifting him up, her eyes met her husband's and she nodded; the Doctor walked over and placed his forefinger on his son's forehead, the boy fell straight to sleep in his Mother's arms. She planted millions of kisses on his hair, "Where's he going?"

"He's staying in Scotland; the Fitz family are taking him. They're UNIT agents, he'll be safe." The Doctor told her, "I promise."

"Don't keep promises you can't keep." Clara choked, she tucked her face into her sons sleeping's shoulder knowing she would never be able to hold him again in the same way.


	3. What are stories?

**What are stories?**

 **Location:** **The S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology**

 ** _Leopold Fitz: 21 years old_**

Leo was drawing; it was all he did in his spear time. Science was his biggest hobby but drawing his comics was just as important, even if Simmons disagreed. "Simmons, where's my fine liner?" He asked holding out his hand, his best friend rolled her eyes and tossed the pen over which he caught with ease. He began to outline the picture he had drawn, "You still don't believe me do you?"

"After knowing you for five years, I'm surprised that you didn't tell me when we met but it's impossible Fitz, you can't be half alien," Simmons exclaimed.

"Where did the idea for '' _Doctor Who_ come from then? I started drawing this one night with the only memory I have of my birth parents!" Fitz said taking a pencil and shading in the drawing of his mother, "When I think about them, I see them in the TARDIS."

"Fitz you invented the TARDIS. You were four when they abandoned you, you putting two things that don't mix together. You made up Doctor who for fun and it's a brilliant set of stories, but not all stories are true." She said tilting her head into her shoulder, "As soon as aliens pour out of that sky I'll believe that this could be true, okay?" She rose from the spot, "I'll be back in a minute." She jogged out the room.

Fitz dropped the pencil, "I know you're real." He muttered to the drawings, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, he unbuttoned it to reveal two photos; one was of his adoptive Mother holding Fitz when he was about seven. The other was of him and his birth Mother, his birth Father's face was hidden, so Fitz had relied on memory to draw him but his Mother, he saw everything in that one photo. "Huh." He sighed; he closed it and placed it back in his pocket.

"I'm back." Simmons walked in holding a stethoscope, Fitz rolled his eyes; his friend bent down on her knees and placed it over his pyjamas top, "One heart, you have one heart." She told him, "If the Doctor had two? Why don't you?"

"You can't let me have this reality, can you?" Fitz questioned.

"No," Simmons said taking hold of her stethoscope and wrapped it up. "You my friend are human."

"Okay." Fitz smiled at her sadly, "Suppose this can stop now." He grabbed his comics in a mad and sad rage; he dumped them into the wastebasket and stormed out leaving Simmons knelt down on the ground. She hit herself on the forehead; she twisted around and took hold of the ruined comic pages.

She unravelled them to reveal a drawing of her meeting Fitz, in the background was a blue box with two people standing close by it; in the next drawing the box and the people were gone. "Oh, Leo." She sighed, she studied them spreading them around the room, the detail to the story was the most surprising part; the character of Clara always looked the same. Simmons guessed that the picture Fitz had of Clara was the only thing left in his memory, he didn't remember her voice or how she moved but her face was all he knew; all he remembered.

Fitz stormed back in; Jemma rose from the spot and charged into his arms, he hugged her tightly to his chest. He tucked his face into her shoulder and wailed, she stroked his hair in a comforting manner, "Do you think they hated me?" He questioned, "My real birth parents."

"No." Jemma muttered back, "That picture you have is prove that they did love you, I don't think you'll ever know why they left you." She kissed his cheek, "But they don't hate you, if they ever come back I'll punch them in the face." She muttered into his ear, he laughed sadly into her shoulder.

"Okay," Fitz answered.


	4. What are best friends?

**What are best friends?**

 **Location: Coulson's plane**

 **Leopold Fitz: 26 years old**

There was sweat dripping down Fitz's forehead, he looked at Skye with nervous eyes as she placed a card down, "I win." She muttered, Fitz sighed and dumped his cards down on the table as his friend erupted with laughter, she leant her head back into the comfort of the chair and crackled to herself, "I always win, there is not a game you can play when you can outsmart me." She kept laughing as Fitz shot her a look of anger as he gathered the cards up, "Oh, sorry Mr Grumpy." Skye mocked, she then started to chuckle again.

"Do you know you sound like a deranged witch when you laugh like that?" Fitz told her, Skye stopped laughing and kicked his leg from under the table, "Ow." He moaned.

"Don't call me a witch and I won't kick you," Skye said in a jokey but angered manner.

"Fitz!" Jemma's voice called, "Fitz!" She called again.

"What?" He said hopping up; Jemma held out her hand and presented him with his mobile phone.

"Again? Can't _she_ just let it be?" He asked taking the phone, Jemma backed off knowing he was angry. "Hello." Fitz said holding the receiver, "No, I don't Jackie." He wondered off from Skye and Jemma but they could still hear him, "No I won't call you Mum, not when you make me angry. You kept information from me that I had a right to."

Ward walked in and crossed his eyebrows at the sight of a pissed off Fitz, he looked at the girls for guidance and Skye motioned for him to come over, he walked over and took a seat next to Skye. Jemma left them alone and walked down the stairs back to her lab. Ward and Skye muttered to each other about work stuff as Fitz took a seat, his left leg wobbled as he listened to his adoption Mother over the phone, Skye had noticed he had different character traits when he was feeling too much of a certain emotion. Skye wanted to help him but Fitz wasn't someone who expressed his emotions, his love for Jemma was evidence enough for that fact.

"No, it's not! Just leave me be and don't phone Jemma's phone, okay? I'll speak to you when I want to." He hung up the phone and bashed it down on the table; he then walked off towards his bunker. Ward didn't even think that the boy could hold so much anger as he was so fluffy and cuddly on the outside, it was like seeing a Teletubby* having a tantrum.

"I'll go to him," Skye told Ward, he nodded and looked down the corridor. "Ward, I can't actually get to him because your butt is in the way."

"Oh, sorry." He got up and Skye slid across the chair, she stood up. "Good luck."

"Fitz." Skye jogged the way the scot had gone, his bunker was closed. She knocked the door but had no reply, she leant her forehead on the door, "Hey listen, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. A family drama can be left as family drama, but I just want you to know I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, so if you want to talk to someone who doesn't talk nonstop about science then I'm outside. Okay?" The door slid open and Fitz turned sitting down on his bed, he nestled himself in the corridor and left room for Skye to sit down next to him.

"I was adopted when I was four." Fitz started; Skye crossed her legs and linked both her hands together placing them on her lap. "I should have talked to you earlier about this, you know about it..." He looked at her, that was the first time Skye noticed that he was crying silently. "Basically, my real parents were running from someone dangerous who wanted me dead." He explained, "They gave me up, to protect me." He sighed, "I was adopted by Jackie Fitz and she became my Mum, she gets angry when I stop calling her _Mum_ because she raised me but I always felt odd like I was something else. Something different. Yesterday night I was on the computer and I found that my Mum works for UNIT." He told her.

"Sorry um, what's UNIT?" Skye asked.

"It's basically the British term for Shield," Fitz answered.

"It really isn't." Coulson said walking past, "They copied us."

"It's been around longer," Fitz replied.

"Well, we're better." He said walking into his office.

"Nice input Coulson, carry on Fitz," Skye told him.

"I was angry that she didn't tell me, my whole life I've had some sort of agent protecting me. At home, the academy and here. What am I?" He asked.

"Your real parents? What about them?" Skye questioned.

"No idea, I have a picture." Fitz turned around and took a picture of the wall placing it into Skye's fingers, "That's my Mum, me and my Dad." He told her, "Sadly you can't see my Dad."

"Wait, is that Clara? From your comics." Skye asked, Fitz nodded back and felt his cheeks turn bright red. "You based your comics on their memories."

"Memories. Skye those comics, I think they're real. I think my Dad is alien." Fitz expressed.

"With all the weird shit we see, that wouldn't be the strangest thing I've heard." Skye said tilting her head into her shoulder, "Maybe you are, I suppose Jemma disapproves."

"Yes, she doesn't believe it." Fitz answered, "I want to think that it's true because I'd be half alien."

"A hybrid or something, like a superhero." Skye smiled, "Well if no one can disprove it then I'll believe."

"Thanks, that means a lot," Fitz smiled, Skye reached up to his shelve and brought down his model of the TARDIS.

"This means that this is real." Skye said brushing her fingers over it, "That would be cool."

"Bigger on the inside, more than cool," Fitz exclaimed.

"I hope you find the answers you looking for Fitz. Come on let's go and play, you can choose the game." She said standing up, Fitz stayed put, "We'll even play top trumps."

"You hate that game," Fitz muttered.

Skye held out her hand, "I don't care."

Coulson was sat behind his desk when a rapid knock came at the door, "Enter." He answered, May walked in and closed the door, "I suppose you heard them."

"I have access to all the sound systems around here, I heard them." May said taking a seat opposite him, "Do we tell him? Fitz is so close to the truth, are you going to keep him in the shadows? Like you're doing with Skye."

"How do you tell him that all his life, the theories he had about his past were right and all his life everyone told him that he was mad and wrong? As for Skye, that remains a secret until I know she can take it. Both of them are similar in many ways, Fitz's Dad has protected this universe for a long time and we owe it to keep the promise to keep his son safe, his birth Father was one of the main reasons that Fury brought me back from the dead, he knew I would keep his son safe. Right now he's safe and without the thought of his birth parents he will remain as safe as he can." He finished and turned to the camera footage of Skye and Fitz placing cards.

"You're right, Fitz is safe but Skye believes in him and that's enough to make him believe too."

"I'm winning," Fitz exclaimed.

"Okay science boy no need to get cocky." Skye chuckled back.

"Well, he is winning." Ward said taking a seat next to them, he slid Fitz a bottle of coke and slid Skye a bottle of Fanta, "And you are famous for rubbing it in when you win, I mean you turn into a witch."

"Oh my God, I don't..." Skye exclaimed.

"You do." Ward and Fitz said in unison.

The three laughed. Fitz won the game and celebrated for over an hour before falling asleep on the chair, he's head was leant on the window as he snored away. No one wanted to wake him as he looked so peaceful; Skye and Jemma each placed a blanket on him before they all went to bed. He slept soundly and deeply, if Fitz hadn't slept so deeply, he might have woken up to see his birth Mother hovering over him as she pulled the blankets up and kissed his forehead. He might have heard the conservation between Coulson and Clara as the two talked about him but sadly Fitz was a really heavy sleeper.


	5. What's a parent without a child?

**What a parent without a child?**

 **Location: The TARDIS**

 **Leopold Fitz: 26 years old (N/A)**

Clara placed her hands on the console of the TARDIS, she wiped her face with her hands to try and wake herself up. She wanted to fly off somewhere safe and sound, she wanted to fix the mistakes that lead her and the Doctor to giving up their son, she wished she could go back to her younger self and tell her to put a bullet through Missy's skull. She knew she couldn't mess with time because her son was needed for a higher cause; he was a key jigsaw piece in the mess that the world called _"SHIELD."_ Clara knew that he was going to have his heart broken but she also knew that's how you make a human being, you break them until they can put themselves back together again without even having to think about it.

"Not feeling great?" The Doctor asked stepping out of the shadows, "Come back to bed Clara, there's no point in just standing there."

"Let's go to him now." Clara said looking up at her husband, "I saw him a few weeks again when you were asleep, I phoned Coulson and landed the TARDIS on the plane. I know I shouldn't have but he was asleep, my baby boy was asleep but he wasn't young anymore. He was twenty-six and beautiful, everything I wanted him to be but I wasn't there to see it happen, I won't let that happen again." She choked, "Not again."

The Doctor jogged down the stairs and placed his hands lovingly on her wrists, he then placed them in the TARDIS telepathic circuit, he kissed her cheek. "Think about our son then, find him in the place we need to see him. The TARDIS will take us to the time she wants us to see our son." The ship took off and landed again with a bump. "Well..." The Doctor slid across the floor and clicked the door open, dread filled his stomach and he leant his head on the doorframe, "Any moment and you pick this one." He moaned to the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" Clara asked.

"The sea, about 90 feet down." The Doctor told her.

"Why?" Clara questioned, "Did the TARDIS get it wrong?"

The Doctor's eyes connected with a capsule, he heard the loud bang and then saw Jemma aiding his son out of the water, "Too late...oh Leopold." He closed the door and turned away to see Clara had got bored of waiting, she was now watching the monitor.

"No, Clara." He ran over pushing the screen away.

"He got hurt." Clara cried out, "Our son got hurt." She choked, "My baby boy got hurt and we didn't help him."

"Yes, but trust me he gets up again, it takes him a while but he gets up again." The Doctor told her, "He's our son."

"Does his regenerate?" Clara asked.

"He can't." The Doctor told her, "Leopold can never regenerate."

"Because of me." Clara wailed placing her hand over her mouth.

"No, no. Not because he's half human, the accident killed him as soon as he pressed the button and let the water in, the cycle started but the oxygen starvation paused the cycle, indefinitely. He's mostly human now, with all its foreseen difficulties." The Doctor explained.

"What does it do to him?" Clara asked.

"Brain damage, it damaged his temporal lobe. He finds it hard to use his right arm to perform tasks and he also finds it hard to string a sentence together but it gets better with time." The Doctor told her, he felt his own eyes fill with tears, he brushed past them.

Clara took an intake of breath and started crying where she stood; the Doctor closed his eyes and wobbled over. He planted a kiss in her brown hair, she turned around, "I wish I could hug you properly." She moaned, "I need a squishy hug."

"Sadly, you're now too big for that." The Doctor said adding light humour to the dark story that they lived.

"Let's not make the same mistake with our daughter." Clara said placing her hand on her stomach, "Not long to go." She told him, "Can we see him?"

"Let's check up on our son." He pulled a lever and it started to fly, at the moment, the phone began to ring.

Clara walked to it and picked it up, "Hello?"


	6. What is punishment?

**What is punishment?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz: 26 years old**

Coulson chose to take Ward to the prison after he saw what state Fitz was in, he wanted to describe the boy's fate to the prisoner but he didn't expect Ward to actually ask, "How's Fitz?" It came as a shock that the HYDRA sleeper even had a heart, a heart that was actually beating in his chest and not a rusty object that he hardly used. Until then Coulson thought that Ward didn't have a care in the world for anyone but it seemed that he did care for the small team he has once called a family.

"Apart from breathing tubes, a feeding tube and countless over cables, including the everlasting damage to his temporal lobe and the endless seizures he is having, he's doing fine." Coulson snapped.

"No need to soften the blow, I do care about him," Ward told his ex-boss.

"I'd like to think that but you're the one who did it," Coulson said pushing down his head and dragging him down into a cell, he kicked him in and Ward landed face first into his cell. He placed his hands on the floor and guided himself up to a standing position.

"I was ordered to put a bullet in his head, he's lucky that Garrett didn't do it himself." Ward said turning around, "I gave them a chance and they took it."

"But now an innocent twenty-six year old will suffer, he won't even be able to speak when he wakes up and look around you, he had the whole team to guide him through it and you have no one, we won. Even if we all come out a little broken, we're still on top. Fitz will have all the help he needs to get back on the right path whilst no one will even speak to you without hatred in their eyes." Coulson turned to leave.

"I know who Fitz is," Ward told him, Coulson turned around.

"Yes, he's the scientist who gave you a chance and you blew it." Coulson roared.

"No, I know who is parents are." Ward told him, "The Doctor and Clara Oswald, quite the pair."

"If you speak once more, I will let May and Skye loose on you. Wait no; I'll let Simmons loose on you because I think she could rip your head off because like everyone else, she hates you. The fact is you became too attached to everyone on the team; you care too much about them. If one of them came down here, say Skye did come and bash you in, you wouldn't hurt her because you can't because you care." Coulson ranted.

"Fitz is half alien; you could be killing him more than saving him," Ward replied sitting down on his bed.

"We're not that thick Ward," Coulson shouted.

"I want to see him, I want to apologise," Ward said with honesty in his heart.

"What? No! This is your home, now." Coulson told him.

"At least, tell him that I'm sorry, even if you do it when he's in the coma," Ward begged.

"I'll think about it." Coulson ran up the stairs taking his phone out his pocket, he shut the door and placed the receiver to his ear. "Hello, Mrs Smith."


	7. Why did I drown?

**Why did I drown?**

 **Location: The playground, secret base.**

 **Date:** **May 14, 2014**

 ** _Leopold Fitz: 26 years old_**

Coulson was sat next to Fitz's bed, the ill boy was still fast sleep in an induced coma. The damage to his brain was so serve every time he was conscious he would have severe and dangerous convulsions, the doctors' thought it best that he stayed asleep until his temporal lobe healed to its best ability but there would always be damage, that was the worst part. Fitz would never be his actual self again and that broke everyone on the team, even May felt bad for the boy and wanted him to recover to his full potential. The team were taking turns sitting next to him just in case he woke and didn't have seizures, it was a large chance that he wouldn't be able to speak when he woke up, it was best that he saw someone he knew.

"Do you want me to take over?" Skye questioned hovering by the door; Coulson rubbed his face and looked up to his teammate, he hated what Skye's face did whenever she saw Fitz in a coma. There were a lot of wires feeding into him; one was keeping up his fluids to a maintained level and the others kept him breathing, they kept him alive and even though Simmons was broken by the sight of him, Skye seemed to be even more broken. It was probably because Skye had never had close friends; Fitz was one of the only ones who made her laugh and made her feel special. Jemma had seen people in the hospital before, for Skye besides herself, Fitz was the first friend she saw who was half dead.

"No you got off to bed Skye, you really need it," Coulson ordered gently.

"Look at him. He's pale; he needs help breathing and living. He won't be that same again, he'll be different and damaged! We're letting the man who did this life! What's purpose does Ward hold? Just kill him." She choked on a breath.

"Skye, he knows things and when he doesn't then he's not _my_ problem anymore," Coulson told her, there was a creak in the floorboard outside the room.

A man who was about six foot tall was now shadowing the light from the corridor, he had unruly grey hair and it looked like he was both extremely sad and permanently angry. Skye could tell by his bloodshot eyes that he had either lost someone or been hurt emotionally during the battle between of HYDRA and SHIELD. His eyes also looked like they had seen wonders like they had seen the birth and the death of the universe; he was one man standing in the doorway but Skye had read all of that even before he opened his mouth. "I'm looking for Agent Coulson."

"Yes, can it wait until tomorrow?" Coulson asked.

"It can't." The man answered back.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Coulson questioned a little pissed off that the man had interrupted his talk with Skye.

"I'm the Doctor." The man told him, Skye watched as Coulson's heart jumped out of his throat; he was up on his feet holding out his hand, the man shook it back.

"It's nice to finally meet you, sir." Coulson said like a kid who had eaten too much sugar, he then thought of Fitz and the fact that his real Father was standing in the room, "I suppose..."

"Yeah I haven't seen him since he was four." The Doctor said with a sad smile present on his face.

"I'm sorry." Coulson span on his feet, "Skye, could you go to bed now?"

"Actually, she can stay, I've heard a lot about you, Skye." The Doctor walked over holding his hand out, an emotionally confused Skye shook back. "Thank you for looking after my son."

"Your son? He was right, the Doctor is real." Skye said in a little rush.

"Yes, I am." The Doctor told her.

"Why are you here? He said you were running." Skye asked, "He said you gave him up when he was four."

"I think I have some explaining to do." The Doctor said, "Thing is, I'm an alien."

Skye's eyes darted to Coulson who nodded, her eyebrows shot off her head and she took a seat down, "Fitz was right, all this time...sorry carry on." She said holding her head; she took hold of one of Leo's hands.

"When Leopold was born, my wife and I were the proudest parents in the world; we loved him more than the moon and the stars. That's why we gave him up, we have an enemy called Missy she wants Leo dead because she hated me being with my wife, Clara. Missy's very jealous of everything. We hid from her in my time machine; we took him back to 1987 and raised him until he was four. We placed a protection on him so no one can tell that he's half alien but my wife wanted me to see him, see if he was, at least, alive." The Doctor said cupping his hands together, he leant his head back into the wall, "I didn't think this would happen. He wasn't meant to end up like this, half dead and at the same time, he has a future people can only dream of." Tears filled his eyes and Skye held out her hand, she comfortably tapped the Doctor's arm.

"He's good man, like a brother even. He has a friend who will help him through this." Skye told him, "I promise."

"There's something else, my wife is human; so he's half human. I can change my face when I dying, it restores everything. I thought it would work for him, the accident stopped it– he might be half Time lord but he's got the lifespan of a human being." The Doctor told them, "I don't why, luck of the draw I guess, he was too human."

"I'm sorry." Coulson sighed, "Where's your wife?"

"His wife is here." Clara was stood outside the doorframe, Skye looked at her and straight away she saw Fitz; everything Fitz was and will ever become came from this two strangers who Skye had never once seen in her life. "Is he?" She stepped forward then stepped back again; Skye must have been too bleary-eyed to notice that the heartbroken human was heavily pregnant. Besides from the obvious pregnancy bump; the expectant Mother was wearing a dark pink knee dress with black leggings, Clara was also a fairly beautiful woman and was most definitely too young to have a child Leopold's age.

"Wait. How long has it been since you gave Fitz up for adoption?" Skye asked standing up.

"Eight months." Clara told her, "Eight months ago my son was four."

"This must be so hard." Skye said, "Oh." She waddled over embracing Clara, even if she couldn't get all the way round. "This is from Fitz."

"Thank you." Clara cried tucking her face in Skye's shoulder, the shield agent backed off. "He's so pale." Clara sobbed.

"I'll take her out," Skye told the Doctor and Coulson, she guided the lady out to a bench outside the room; it was grey and comfy to Skye's surprise. "I now know where Fitz gets it?"

"What?" Clara asked.

"Well, when people meet him, they automatically love him like a teddy bear; you trust him and you want to there for him. Like you, I connected to you like I did to him. He's the best brother I could have wished for." Skye smiled.

"I didn't abandon him and then just get pregnant again; I found pregnant the day we dropped him off, he would have been a superb older brother. It would have been a four-year gap and now it's a twenty-six-year gap." Clara chuckled sadly, "Missy's still out there."

"I knew he was special." Skye smiled back, "I always did, I'll protect him...I promise."

"Thank you, Skye." Clara smiled, "One the biggest things is, you can't tell him that we were here or that we exist. It's not time for Leo to know yet; he needs to get past this first. When he's twenty-seven, we'll be back for him and we'll tell him."

"I won't, I'll take of him and so will everyone else." Skye told her, "I suppose I'll see you in a few months."

"Thank you; take care of yourself, Skye." Clara said getting up, "Wow." She placed her hand on her stomach.

"You okay?" Skye asked.

"I'm just going to labour, it's fine. It took me seventy-two hours with Fitz and he was early as well but he was chunky." Clara exclaimed, "So next time I see you we'll have a new baby."

"I can see that." Skye guided her back to the Doctor and wished them good luck before embracing Coulson, "I thought my life was complicated." She muttered.


	8. Who are you?

**Who are you?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz: 27 years old**

Fitz was falling asleep in his seat, he had done it a lot before but he normally had Jemma to push him back up again but she had left and he was alone. He wasn't alone but he thought he was, Skye tried her best but he kept pushing her out as soon as he sensed that she was trying to become close again he'd walk away. Mack was the only one who could truly communicate with the boy, he could speak for him unlike everyone else and it boosted Fitz's self-esteem a little but he still wasn't one hundred percent. "Turbo." Mack said walking it, Fitz snapped his eyes open and looked up at his friend, "The boss wants you."

"Oh-um, okay." Fitz got down and yawned.

"When did you last sleep?" Mack asked.

"Hey, I aspect - ur questions like that from Skye, not from you," Fitz said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I was just checking," Mack said backing off as Fitz walked past toward Coulson's office.

Skye walked in, "What's wrong with Mr Grumpy?" She asked.

"Over tiredness," Mack replied.

Fitz nodded on Coulson's office door, "Come in." He clicked the door open and entered.

"You wanted me, Sir," Fitz said closing door behind him.

"You have visitors, Fitz." Coulson said standing up from behind his desk, "They're s in block B; they want to talk to you."

"Okay, but if it's another -another, counsellor I'm quitting," Fitz said crossing his arms together.

"Trust me, they're not counsellors and we are never making that mistake again." Coulson sighed, "Go on, they're waiting." He ordered. Fitz held his head and nodded; he turned around and clicked the door open, "And Fitz, good luck."

"Thanks." Fitz didn't know why he thanked Coulson; he didn't even know why he needed good luck. Who could it be? Come to think about it, who could it be? Fitz didn't know and he was normally very clever but he had no idea who it could be. He didn't know that it was his parents, that thought never even crossed his mind because a lot of things changed after the accident and one of the biggest things to change was that he didn't hold hope anymore, so his comics and his models had been put away; they were just stories, weren't they?

Fitz placed his hand on the doorknob; he didn't know that on the other side of that door was the two people who brought him into the world; the parents he had always wanted to know. He opened the door and closed it behind him, he heard a chair scrape across the ground and fall down, for some reason he didn't turn around at first because the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He heard muttered noises and then a chair been picked up, he then heard the shuffling of feet and then silence apart from the slight hum of an engine. "I know that sound." He muttered, he turned on his heel.

The noise he made was almost animal-like, it was high pitched squeak and then the heavy breathing that came next was like a mini panic attack, "No-no." He muttered to himself, he placed his hands on his knees and breathed in deeply through his nose.

"Leo." Clara's voice said gently, "Is that really you?"

"No-no, words—not words. You left, you left—me alone, how-" He buried his face in his hands and he once again span on the spot.

"Leo, honey please sit down and take a deep breath," Clara said in a Motherly fashion.

The sound of a baby crying broke the tension, Fitz looked up and the TARDIS where the crying was coming from. Fitz's eyes trailed up to his birth Father, who looked at Clara and she nodded; he walked into the TARDIS leaving Clara with her first born, "How?" Fitz finally got out.

"I'll explain baby boy, please just sit down." Clara felt tears brimming in her eyes, Fitz stepped forward and sat opposite her, "I'll take you back to the start."

"Don't you think that Fitz is always on edge?" Skye asked Mack.

"I suppose but he has had a lot of trauma for a boy so young." Mack told her, "Want to play on the Xbox?"

"Only if we play something I want to play." Skye told him, "Wait, Fitz promised me he was going to print something out. Let me check his desk." She walked over to Fitz's desk, it was very messy and Skye's OCD was not very happy, she found herself placing things into piles and then searching the piles for her printing, she moved a pile and Leo's medication bottle fell to the ground. Skye bent down to grab it and noticed that the bottle was full to the brim, it looked untouched and unopened. "Mack look at this."

"What?" Her friend asked.

"I don't think Fitz has been taking his medication." Skye said holding out the bottle, "No wonder he seems to have got worse."

"What the date on it?" Mack questioned.

Skye looked over the bottle, "He was given it a few months ago, right around the time Jemma left."

"You need to report this to Coulson," Mack told her.

"On it." She jogged out; she wasn't going to break her promise to Clara now was she? She knocked on Coulson's office door and invited herself in, "Coulson."

"Yes, Skye." He looked up at her and noticed that she was pale, she looked worried and concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Fitz hasn't been taking his medication." She said holding up the bottle, "At all."

"I'll talk to him about it later," Coulson told her.

"No, he trusts Mack more. He should sit down with him and talk to him, where is he?" Skye asked.

"He's meeting his parents," Coulson told her.

Skye opened her mouth agape and had to place her hand over it so she didn't catch flies, "That's big, I mean that's huge."


	9. What is a son without his parents?

**What is a son without his parents?**

 **Location: The Playground**

 **Leopold Fitz: 27 years old**

Leopold had stayed dead silent as his Mother spoke, he watched tears fall down her cheeks and he watched as she wiped them away with the back of her hand. He was taken aback by her, she hadn't changed a bit from the last time that he saw her but then again her eyes looked like they had seen too much hurt in the world after a while Fitz realised that he was crying too but unlike his Mother, he didn't wipe them away. He felt his Mother placed a hand top of his, his eyes snapped up and he finally made eye contact with her, then he felt it and he moved his hand onto of his chest, "I know, your Dad said it might take time to get used to, your second heartbeat has been hidden for so long; you might find it hard." His Mum spoke softly.

"How long has it been?" Fitz spoke taking his hand down, he couldn't help but hear both his heart beats in his ears.

"Ten months, it's been ten months," Clara told him.

"Time travel, of course." Fitz said wiping his face, "And what about um-what about..." He held the brim of his nose, "What about-about Mi—about"

"Missy?" Clara questioned, she tried to hide that fact the she was broken because her son was broken too. Fitz nodded, "We haven't heard from her but we're here to replace your perception filter that conceals your second heartbeat like it has for a long time but it needs replacing and we're here to see you."

"Okay." Fitz got out, "You left."

"I know, I'm really sorry that we lefty you but the last ten months have been crying followed by more crying because I didn't want to leave you and your Dad didn't either." Clara cried, "Oh I doing this all wrong, I wanted this to be the best day of my life but I let you get hurt, I didn't protect you even though I love you and you're all grown up, I didn't see that happen. I realised that I needed you more than you needed me, I held you in my arms and I cradled you for dear life but I never knew that I'd have to give you up. I'm so sorry Leo." Clara buried her face in her hands; Fitz got up from his seat and walked over kneeling down next to her.

"I always brought up to think you were either dead or still running. The truth was hidden from me and I should have- stopped, blam- blaming you." Fitz took in a deep breath, he wanted to get a sentence out without freezing, "I wish I had known through my childhood but you're here now. Clara, you are here now and that's all I need, I don't care about school and college; I really need my Mum now." Clara broke free of the chair and see embraced him, she placed her knees on the floor and tucked her face in his shoulder, Fitz stroked her short brown hair as she wept into his jumper.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, "I'm so sorry Leo."

"It's okay." He said tightening his grip, "It's fine." Clara pushed him back gently and he guided her up into a standing position "I suppose Coulson always knew the truth."

"Yeah, he did," Clara replied.

The TARDIS door clicked open and the Doctor stepped out holding a newborn baby. The baby was in a bright pink baby grow and was around seven weeks old, "Where's Mummy?" The Doctor asked he passed the child to her Mother and Clara held her close. "Hey, Leopold."

"You must the Doctor?" Fitz questioned, the Doctor did something so unlike him but he needed it; he pulled his son into a hug, his son hugged back half-heartedly, "Nice to see you again." He trailed over to his Mother, "This is?"

"Your baby sister, if life was simple there would have been a four-year gap between you but hey live isn't that simple." Clara chuckled.

"What's her name?" Fitz asked.

"Lola." Clara told him, "Here take her."

"My right arm isn't that good with holding things," Fitz told them, Clara didn't care and she placed the baby in his arms, Fitz supported the child's head and bum.

"See you're a natural," Clara smiled.

"She looks like you Clara," Fitz stated.

"And you look like your Dad." Clara answered back, "Maybe she'll have my accent."


	10. What is a friendly hug?

**What is a friendly hug?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz; 27 years old**

Fitz didn't want to let go of his sister, he seemed to be attached to her but he didn't know why. He looked at her and saw the life he could have had with his parents, "Will you give up Lola?" He asked his parents.

"Missy doesn't know that we had another one, we stayed safe with this pregnancy." Clara told him, "I'm sorry that you didn't get a chance."

"No it's fine Clara; I'm just going to pop outside for a second." Fitz walked off still holding the baby to his shoulder; Lola had actually fallen asleep on his shoulder which Clara saw as a miracle. Fitz opened the door and closed it behind him, he leant his head on the wall and fell tears trail down his cheeks, he sighed and tried to keep his leg was twitching as he hummed to his baby sister.

"Fitz!" Skye called, he looked up to see that she was holding his medication bottle but that wasn't what caught his attention, the fact that Skye was shocked to see a baby caught his attention. Fitz closed his eyes tightly as his friend trailed closer to him; he looked at her with bleary eyes.

"You knew, didn't you?" He asked Skye looked up at him with her mouth slightly open and she nodded, she then embraced him in a weird fashion as he was still holding a baby. "I don't know what to do; I seriously don't know what to do," Fitz muttered to her, Skye pulled away and looked him straight in the eye.

"Firstly you need to take your medication and I will be checking on you. Secondly, let your parents into your life, they need you and they love you, I meet Clara when you were in a coma; she was still pregnant with this little cutie." Skye told him, "Let them have a life with you, I don't have parents and would give anything to be in your position." She said.

The door cracked open the reveal Clara, "Hi Skye." She muttered, "Can we come out now?"

"Yes, of course," Skye stated the door opened and both the Doctor and Clara stepped out. "It's good to see you."

"You too." Clara smiled, "Leo, please listen to what Skye said."

"Okay, well if you want to be my parents you better do what all parents do," Fitz told them.

"What's that?" The Doctor asked.

"You need to meet my friends," Fitz smiled.


	11. What is a sleeper?

**What is a sleeper?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz; 26 years old**

Hunter, Trip and Mack were in the living area of the playground; Mack and Trip were playing on the Xbox waiting for Skye to join them and Hunter was watching them, "Pause it." Skye ordered walking in, "Fitz has big news for us." She told them, Mack paused the game and span around, "He wants me to tell you, though."

"Okay, what is it?" Hunter asked, he watched as Fitz walked in and behind him were the Doctor and Clara, the Doctor was holding Lola, "Okay."

"They may not look but these are Fitz's parents." Skye explained, "The Doctor and Clara." She said, "And this is Fitz's little sister, Lola." Mack made eye contact with Clara who nodded because everyone in the world has a secret, one secret was the Clara had already met Mack and the two knew each other very well but not even the Doctor knew that.

"You're going to have to fill in some gaps." Trip told Skye, so they did and even though the story was long they all listened and took it all in, Hunter was amazed by it because he always knew that Fitz was something else.

"That's it I think." Clara stated, "It is lovely to meet you, though." She walked over and shook Hunter's hand, the she shook Mack's hand and the Trip's, "Thanks for looking after my son." She muttered to the both of them.

"I still can't believe it, though, you're half alien." Hunter exclaimed at Fitz, "I mean I always knew there was something but I didn't think that it would be something so drastic."

"Where's Jemma?" Clara asked, the room seemed to go silent after that question was put out there.

"She left." Skye told her, "She quit."

"Oh, okay." Clara looked at the son who seemed to have gone dead silent when Jemma was mentioned; he sat down on a chair and looked around the room in all direction directions.

"I have to go and talk to Coulson, see you lot later," Mack said rising from his seat and leaving the room.

"Skye, where's the toilet?" Clara asked.

"Out there, turn left and the women's is the first you see," Skye told her.

Clara trailed off but she wasn't going to the toilet, she was meeting Mack in the corridor, "Is the plan in action Alfie?"

"Don't call me that," Mack told her.

"Sorry Mack, is Gonzales ready? Because Coulson's team is strong." Clara told him, "Stronger than I thought."

"It's ready; we're just waiting for Bobbi to come back." Mack told her, "Are you sure about this? Fitz was broken when he found out Ward was HYDRA."

"Mack we're not HYDRA, we're just fighting for the real shield." Clara muttered, "It's better that we stay hidden, not even my husband knows."

"I'll like your son, he's my best friend and I don't want him to get hurt," Mack told her.

"I know, I won't let him," Clara told him, by now the time traveller should have known to watch her back because her husband has witnessed the whole thing. He had followed to hand his wife the baby because she might have needed changing but instead he heard the conversation, he didn't know this woman in front of him, how could he? He hadn't even guessed that Clara was a sleeper; he didn't even know that they had secrets.

The Doctor turned around and handed his daughter to his son, he then walked out into the corridor. "Clara, can I speak to you?" He called; Mack took that as his queue to leave. The Doctor stepped closer to his wife, "What the hell? Who are you?"

"I'm your wife." She replied.

"A sleeper, what are you planning?" He questioned.

"The real SHIELD, I have been working for Gonzales for a while now, I trust him more than Coulson. He was the one I spoke to after we gave Leo up for adoption, he promised to protect him." Clara explained, "Don't judge me for looking at for Leo."

"No! I'm just thinking he doesn't need another Ward." The Doctor said harshly, Clara raised her hand and slapped him.

"Don't you dare compare me to him, he hurt our son and you don't have to right." Clara cried, the Doctor comforted his cheek with his hand, "Not ever." The Doctor looked at her and turned on his heel walking away from her; she placed her hand on her mouth and burst out into tears. She leant her back on the wall and tried to control herself.

She breathed in and walked to Coulson's office, she opened the door and stood in front of him, "I want to speak to Ward."


	12. What does BETRAYAL mean?

**What does BETRAYAL mean?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz; 27 years old**

Clara Smith pushed the door open to Ward's cell, she walked down the stairs and placed her hand in her pocket; she pulled out her sonic screwdriver that the Doctor had given her. She pointed it at the camera, "Sorry Coulson." She clicked it and the camera switched off, "Quality time with the villain of the story." She turned it to the grey wall and clicked the button to reveal Ward who was sat on his bed, "Ward."

"And you must be the Mother of the scientist." Ward said standing up, "Nice to finally meet you."

"I wish I could say the same." Clara spat, "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, I just need to ask you a question."

"No, Fitz won't forgive you," Ward told her.

"I haven't asked you a question yet," Clara stated taking a seat on the metal chair opposite him.

"You're a sleeper, not for HYDRA but for someone. Trust me I know the face you're pulling, I used to see it every day in a mirror." Ward sat back down on his bed, he rested his back on the wall, "He won't ever forgive you, not for one single day."

"I wasn't going to ask you about that." Clara told him, "I was going to ask you if you care."

"About Fitz? Of course, I do, I hated hurting him and dumping him at the bottom of the ocean but it needed to happen, it's a curse that I care so much; I wish I didn't." Ward swiped his hand through his hair, "Don't get close because you'll see him fall again."

"You were his friend and you hurt him, I wish I could hurt you back but destiny is destiny." Clara said raising her eyebrow, "Skye will never follow you, she hates you and I know you still love her. If anything, Skye would kill you instead of kissing you." Clara said followed by an evil smirk, "I hope you suffer and if you lay a finger on someone my son loves, trust me you'll have hell to pay." Clara turned around and walked up the stairs; she clicked the door open and walked out to be confronted by her husband.

"I want a break." The Doctor told her, Clara breathed in deeply and looked up at him.

"From what?" She questioned.

"From us." The Doctor replied, "You stay here, I'll take Lola."

"Okay." She cried, she closed her eyes and let the tears trail down; she watched as her husband trailed away from her. She bit her bottom lip and slid down the wall; she buried her face into her knees and started to cry, she clung to her legs tightly and began to struggle for breath as sobs kept erupting from her throat, the sound of TARDIS flying away gave her the power to cry even more. This might not be what you expect but Clara broke rules, she broke the rules that held her relationship with her husband together. It was time she faced the consequences of betraying her husband and her son, she had to realise her mistakes but the Doctor also needed to accept why she did it.


	13. What is love?

**What is love?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz: 27 years old**

Clara hated being away from Lola but being around her son had been the best month of her life, it was coming to close. She had been going on her own missions why Fitz battled his demons, she was yet to meet Jemma who had returned but she was prepared, she woke up every day at six in morning and joined Skye in the gym after that the two would get breakfast, "Are you going to tell Fitz that you fell out with the Doctor?" Skye asked as he balanced a weight in her arm, she looked over at Clara who was on the running machine.

"Maybe but he doesn't need it right now." Clara told her, "It's best if I just get through it alone."

"Maybe." Skye said placing the weight down, "But by now I think he might have guessed it."

"I'll talk to him later." Clara said a little out of breath, "Firstly I have to meet Jemma."

"Of course, come let's get breakfast." Skye told her, "I've got practise with May later and I'm already tired out."

Clara stepped off the machine, the two walked down the corridor and they saw Simmons sat at the table eating her bowl of cereal, "Skye can you go for a moment, I'd like to meet her alone?" Clara questioned.

"Yep." Skye backed off but before she left she grabbed a chocolate roll than bolted out into the corridor.

Clara sat opposite Jemma, "Hello." She said gently, Simmons looked up from her bowl and rolled her eyes, "I'm Clara."

"Yeah, the person who abandoned Fitz as a child," Jemma said with a sarcastic smile.

"Please Jemma; I don't want to start a fight. Fitz likes you and can't express it; please don't take it out on me." Clara pleaded; she watched as Jemma stopped eating and straightened her back.

"I have every right to judge you Clara; you left him alone and all his life Fitz though he meant nothing to you!" Simmons roared, Clara breathed in deeply and brushed her hands over her face.

"I know." Clara replied, "Please..."

"No, Fitz might have forgiven you and the team might _love_ you but it's going to take me a long time to accept you." Jemma might as well stabbed Clara through the chest because it felt like she did.

"Jemma." Fitz shouted walking into the room, "Don't take your anger out on my Mum, please." He begged, "I want you to - to get—get along." He told her, Jemma sighed and walked out of the kitchen pacing the slightly surprised Skye. "You okay, Clara?" Fitz asked.

"Yep." Clara felt tears brim in her eyes.

"An okay person doesn't cry," Fitz said stepping forward and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay, I'm fine." Clara told him breaking through the tears, "I'm going to phone your Father and sort out our relationship."

"So you did fall out then?" Fitz questioned, she nodded and he hugged her close to his chest.

"I'm gonna go." Clara walked out towards her bunker; she reached for her phone and dialled the TARDIS number.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ The Doctor questioned.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it; everything is too much and I need you with me. I love and need you because I'm scared that I don't fit in. Everything has turned upside down and I don't like it, I want to come home." She cried, she took a seat on the bed.

 _"_ _Listen,_ _Clara, you need to do something before you can come back. Skye gets powers soon and everything changes, you need to leave them but you can't come back not until the real SHIELD invades the SHIELD you are at."_ The Doctor said in a gentle voice, _"Lola and I will welcome you back with open arms soon, I promise."_

"Okay." Clara coughed out, "I love you."

 _"I love you too."_ The Doctor hung up on her, Clara was once again left alone.

She dialled a number and held it to her ear, "Gonzales? I need your help with something."


	14. What is Motherly love?

**What is Motherly Love?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz: 27 years old**

 **(Sorry** ** _agentmarymargaretskitz_** ** **,** I know you didn't want this to happen.)**

Everyone missed Trip. No one slept the night he died because he was gone and that was it, dead means you're dead, Trip wasn't dead; he was turned to ash and that was enough to drive an entire team crazy. Skye was wide awake in her infirmary unit, she couldn't help but feel so responsible for his downfall and all she had was constant blood tests, all she wanted to do was sit and cry. "Skye." Bobbi said gently knocking on the glass window, the girl looked up at her tall friend, "Clara's on the phone for you."

"Oh." Skye rose from her seat and opened the small compartment so Bobbi could get the phone in, "Thanks." He placed the phone to her ear, "Clara?"

 _"Skye sweetie, are you okay? I heard what happened."_ Clara said comfortingly, ever since Skye had met Leo's Mother the two had become very close and they cared for one another, the age gap might be close because of time travel but Clara had some Motherly standards when it came to Skye and the inhuman had never had a Mother (yet) but Clara was someone she told everything.

"Clara, I'm scared." Skye muttered into the phone.

 _"I know, I know what's changed in you and it's okay."_ Clara said smoothly.

"It's not okay, I'm caused it—I'm the reason-" Skye cut herself off when Jemma walked past, "I killed Trip."

 _"No! Don't say that, you didn't kill Trip and the powers aren't your fault."_ Clara told her, _"Please don't blame yourself and trust me if anyone's going to find out first, my son will and he will keep you safe, he has an act for that."_

"Okay." Skye choked, "Actually I haven't seen Fitz all day, he's trying to fix my watch, he seems to be taking everything slowly like everyone else around here."

 _"Take care of yourself Skye and can you ask someone to check on my son for me, he'll care about everyone else before himself and I've seen his medical charts, you know what happens when he's stressed?"_ Clara said sadly.

"I will." Skye muttered, "Thank you Clara."

 _"Goodbye Skye."_ With that Clara hung up the phone.

"Bobbi!" Skye called, her friend jogged over, "Can you get Mack to check on Fitz? Clara's wants that and I do too, he can get easily stressed."

"Yes of course." Bobbi answered taking the phone out of the compartment.

"Fitz slow down, can you calm down a bit?" Mack asked, "You're going to stress yourself out."

"I just need to fix this, okay?" Fitz said turning back to his work, truth is he was very close to fixing Skye's watch but he's head was burning.

"The order to make sure you were alright came from your Mum." Mack told him.

"Then where is she?" Fitz snapped.

"On a mission of her own." Mack told him.

"Okay." Fitz stopped for a moment as his hands began to shake, he knew what was wrong and he knew what he needed to do; his attacks were beginning to happen less since Skye force feed him medication but they were still horrible. He hated them because it challenged who he was, it would first kill his head with pain and then his limbs would become weaker then he'd fall flat on his back for a few seconds and then he'd become conscious again. Everyone on the team has helped him through one or more, they all knew when one would happen because they all cared about him; Skye and Mack were the ones who helped him with them most but there had been times when he had been with May or Hunter, no person judged him for it; they judged Ward for it.

"Maybe you need a break Turbo." Mack said softly stepping forward; his comforting tone had now caught the intension of Jemma who stepped over.

"I don't need a break; I just need to finish this." Fitz moaned, he dropped the tool and hit his hand off the table really hard, "For goodness sake." He cried.

"Fitz...maybe you should sit down." Jemma suggested, "Have you taken your medication today?"

"I haven't had time and Skye's normally the one who forces it down my throat." He muttered sarcastically.

Mack and Jemma started to talk to one another about Fitz but he didn't even seem to notice, his hearing stopped and their voices became like distant echoes, he tried to hold onto the side but his hands didn't seem to listen to what his brain was saying; he tried to say something but his vocals were also locked. Mack and Jemma stopped talking when they noticed how wobbly Fitz had become, Mack stepped forward just as Fitz fell back he caught the boy and sat him down on the ground, sometimes Fitz would lose control but he wouldn't lose consciousness, he'd just need to sit down for a while. "I'll get some water." Jemma said smoothly.

"You okay Turbo?" Mack questioned, Fitz's voice still didn't seem to want to work but his head managed to nod a little, his friend helped him prop himself up on the wall, "Seems your Mum and Skye were worried for a good reason." Fitz took that in, Clara had been right and he had chosen not to listen because he was too much like his Father, to proud and self righteous.

"Here." Jemma sat down next to Fitz cupping his hands, he didn't feel the grip straight; she placed the water in his hands but she kept her around it because he wasn't strong enough to hold it. Mack stayed down on one knee near his friend as Jemma guided him to drinking his water, Hunter trailed in and then froze, Mack nodded at him and he gave Fitz a friendly look.

"More." Fitz mumbled at Jemma, he leant his head back into the door.

"Hunter, could you get more water please?" Jemma said holding up the cup.

"Yes, of course." Hunter told the cup and walked to the water dispenser.

"Fitz, you need to stop going too far." Jemma said stroking hair out of his forehead, "You are using your brain too much and you're not letting your heart have a chance to shine."

"I can't Jemma, I have to work." Fitz told her weakly, "It's what I'm good at."

"You are good at many things not just science, you are compassionate, honest, loyal and brave; all you need to do is stop being so hard on yourself.

"Here you go mate." Hunter said handing Fitz the water; the engineer downed it all in one.

"I'm going to get your medication, do you need anything else?" Jemma questioned.

"No, I think I'm good." Fitz told her, she got up and walked out of the room to collect his medicine.

"Do you want to get up yet?" Mack asked.

"Two seconds." Fitz said holding his head, "Give me two seconds."

"Whatever you need." Mack stated, Fitz leant his head and closed his eyes tightly; he placed his palms flat on the ground and guided himself up, he placed his hands on the lab table and pulled himself up, he wobbled a little on and Mack held out a hand to help him but he shook his head.

"I can do it." Fitz said hesitantly, "I'm going to have a lie down." He balanced himself on the wall and guided himself out of the room, Jemma watched him from afar as he walked into the comfort living area where Bobbi was stationed, the woman stood up to allow Fitz to sit down and rest.

"Your Mum left me with a number." Bobbi said handing Fitz a piece of paper, "I love phoning my Mum when I'm sad, you should really try it." She placed a phone in his other hand; she then trailed out of the room as Fitz dialled the number.

 _"Hello?"_ Clara's voice asked in her usual playful tone.

"Clara?" Fitz started, "Can we talk?" He knew one day he would feel comfortable enough to call her Mum.

 _"Of course baby boy, what do you want to talk about?"_ Clara asked.

"Everything." Fitz cried.

 _"That's a lot of things_ " Clara chuckled sadly back, _"I'm listening."_

 **I was very sick last night and this might not be finished until Saturday or Sunday, I'm still not** **well and I don't write as well. I'm also sorry if my grammar is off but I suffer from mild dyslexia and I have poor eyesight in total - I should really wear my glasses!**


	15. How could you?

**How could you?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz: 27 years old**

 **So sorry about the delay** **but if you all _love_ (sarcasm not intended) school then you understand.**

Fitz was tired of being betrayed, it was worst then pain and death because your life is changed by one person who you thought cared about you. Firstly, Ward had been Fitz's first male best friend that made him feel strong but then he threw him in the ocean. Secondly, Mack and Fitz didn't expect another shot of betrayal from another close friend, luckily Mack's betrayal was easily fixed and the two would be friends again after Fitz realised that the real SHIELD wasn't the worst thing to happen to him.

Gonzales was annoying, that's what Fitz thought, it was probably because he was so used to Coulson and the original team that he couldn't understand the need for a new guy. Fitz knew it was time to go and that's why he was packing, he placed his clothes and his gadgets in his rucksack, he then added his photos starting with the picture of Clara and his three year old self, he then pulled down to picture of him with his baby sister and then he reached over to grab to one of Jemma. "I hate to see you leave Turbo."

"Only my friend Mack can call me that." Fitz said a little angrily as he smashed his box onto the desk.

"I'll always be your friend, Fitz. Hopefully, someday, you'll understand why I had to do what I did." Mack said honestly, he saw a mix of hatred and confusion in his friend's eyes and couldn't get past the feeling that Fitz would never forgive him.

"If you're here to convince me to open the box, you're wasting..." Fitz started.

"No, I'm here because I don't want you to leave, man. I believe in what we're doing. I want you on board. I mean, the damn box is taken care of." Mack moaned, Clara had warned him that Fitz didn't like betrayal.

"What do you mean, it's taken care of?" Fitz asked looking up from his box.

"Well, Simmons, uh, she found a way in using... Genetic markers or something. If she can see we're on the same team, why can't you?" Mack asked.

Fitz stepped forward to go and investigate but a single voice stopped him, "Because Mack, he's his Father's son, instead of seeing the best, he always see the worst." Clara stepped out from the shadows and she could hear both of Leo's heart drop, even though one was hidden away with the new perception filter.

"Clara?" Leo questioned.

"Sorry Leo, I haven't been completely honest with you." Clara said stepping forward closer to him; he then took a step back.

"Wait, you work for them?" Fitz said pointing at Mack.

"I have done for a long time, I'm sorry-" Clara cried.

"That's why the Doctor left with Lola because you betrayed him, with his help!" Fitz shouted, he poked Mack in the shoulder and torn between the pair so he could get to the air-plane's computer system.

"Leo, honey please I was doing what I think is right." Clara said trailing his steps; he turned around and pushed gently on her shoulders, "Please." Clara pleaded as Fitz touched the screen and swiped it along.

"She's scanning the surface dimensions and routing the data through... Why would she do that, unless..." Fitz mumbled, no one heard him use the last word not even his own Mother.

"She must be clever, not even my sonic screwdriver can get through it. Coulson really accounted to everything." Clara said standing next to him; she looked at Mack in hope that he'd actually say something.

"It's just a matter of time before she breaks through, and this will all be over." Mack stated, "It could help prove Coulson's innocence."

"He doesn't need to prove it, we are all equally guilty for working for HYDRA and we all share guilt between us; Clara you share the guilt of lying to your family and I feel guilt for not protecting Skye from people like you lot." Fitz said pushing past them, he picked up his box and stormed out.

Mack shot one look at Clara as a sob erupted from her throat, "He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know why."

"I'm fine, go after him." Clara ordered.

Mack walked off and then turned back around, "Thank you for persuading Simmons to stay, I'm sorry you couldn't get Fitz to listen." He walked out of the room.

Clara wiped her eyes of tears and placed her hand in her pocket to reveal Coulson's box, "You have no idea." She tossed it and caught it, "It's luckily Jemma forgave me."

Jemma had packed Fitz a rucksack of lunch and others things, she had tried to fit all his stuff from his box and the rest of the stuff had to stay with her; she had made sure to place his photos in a small compartment, the only thing she didn't have was Coulson's box because Clara wanted to give him that, he needed to know that she was on his side.

Fitz walked out of the building with his Mother, Bobbi, Mack and Jemma trailing behind him, "You lot don't have to follow me out." He said pushing the door open.

"You might get lost." Jemma joked.

They all stopped and Jemma placed his rucksack on his back, he thanked her than looked at all his friends, he didn't want it but his Mother leapt into her arms, "I hope you can forgive me." She placed the box in his hand, "Good luck." Fitz smiled and kissed her cheek, he then walked off to outside world leaving Clara in the world of SHIELD.

Bobbi and Mack left leaving Leo's girls behind, "I know we didn't get off on the right foot..." Clara started, Jemma turned to face her, "What about now?"

"It's getting better." Jemma smiled, "You're a good Mother, Clara."

The sound of the TARDIS echoed through the base, maybe Clara wouldn't have to be left in the world of SHIELD; maybe she could finally go home. The Doctor cracked the door open, "Has anyone seen my wife?" He asked, Clara ran into his arms placing her legs around his torso and bending down to kiss him, Jemma smiled at the couple.

No one on the team has ever judged Clara for loving the Doctor, most people would have thought the difference is age was wrong and they shouldn't be in love but Clara had once stated that love is not age, your soul mate could be out there but sometimes they're not born in line with you. Clara was in love with the Doctor, the Doctor was in love with Clara and one look at the couple made Simmons realise that Fitz was the one who always got away, it was time that stopped happening. "Jemma?" Clara said turning around.

"It's okay, you go home, I'll watch out for him." Jemma smiled, the time traveller's wife smiled and walked in the TARDIS closing the door behind her.


	16. What am I supposed to do?

**What am I supposed to do?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz: 27 years old**

Leo Fitz was very proud of himself and his team, they had won the battle but they all knew the war from far from over. Skye now Daisy was getting used to her powers, the team apart from Fitz were adapting to her powers, Fitz had accepted her powers straight away and he didn't need to process them, she was still the same person and if Leo had learnt anything from his birth mother, he had learnt never to judge someone on what power the hold. Leo was proud because he had finally asked Simmons out for dinner and he was skipping like a little kid because he wanted to tell Daisy.

"What are you so happy about?" Daisy questioned.

"I asked Jemma on a date and she said yes." Fitz smiled.

"I wanted some good news today and I never expected perfect news!" Daisy had always been Fitz and Jemma's biggest shipper; she embraced her friend and held him tightly.

"By the way, you look like a Daisy." Fitz muttered, the both remained silent until they heard Simmons scream, "Jemma!" He bolted off from Daisy and she ran behind him, both of them burst through the basement door into the room Simmons had been in.

"Fitz, where is she?" Daisy asked.

"I don't know." Fitz said quietly, he stepped forward to the cabinet, "But this wasn't open." The monolith went from being a solid to a liquid again; Daisy grabbed Leo's shoulder to stop him from getting dragged in by it, "Oh no."

"Please don't tell me Jemma was near that thing." Daisy stated.

"Jemma was near the thing." Fitz muttered, he went the opposite way around and slammed the door, he the kicked it and screamed.

"Fitz..." Daisy stepped forward as he went on a small rampage, "Fitz please, we need to check the camera and see what this thing is, phone your parents."

"She's gone; every time we get close the universe pulls us apart!" Fitz exclaimed.

"Fitz please-" Daisy felt tears drip down her face, Fitz sighed and fell down to his side; his friend trailed over and knelt down next to his side, she leant her head on his shoulder, "We can fix this."

"How?" Fitz asked.

"Love." She told him.

"I'm a scientist; love is nothing but a mix of different chemicals." Fitz said in slight anger, "How does that help us?"

"It's what saved Jemma under the sea, it's what saved me from everyone finding out I had powers, you let love rule your head a lot Fitz." Jemma said smoothly, "This doesn't change that."

"We need to tell the others and look at the CCTV footage." Fitz said rising from the spot, "We're going to get her back."

"Damn right we are." Jemma wiped tears out of her eyes.

"He's been up all the night torturing himself." Daisy told Coulson, "He won't stop watching those two seconds of footage; it's on a loop in his head."

"The woman he loved got dragged away, of course he'll play it over and over again; it's what you do when you're in love," Coulson told her.

"I wouldn't know, the man I loved ended up being plain evil." Daisy spat, "I'm going to see if he needs anything, I'm going to try and get hold of Clara again." She said trailing out the office, she picked up the phone and held it to her ear but all she got was tone, she hung up and then heard the noise of Fitz once again kicking something over, "Oh..." She ran around to see he had flipped an entire table, "Fitz."

"Sorry." He mumbled, he knelt down and lifted it up, "It sort of happened."

"You shouldn't let yourself get angry." Daisy said helping him guide the table up, "Use it but not on things and especially not on yourself." She started, "I know your speaking has got better but your doctor said that your temporal lobe is still damaged, you can still have those scary episodes."

"I won't." Fitz told her, "I promise."

"Then why are your hands wobbling." Daisy said gently, Fitz hit the desk with both his hands and turned around, "I tried to sleep but I can't, all I see is her."

"I know but this isn't healthy." Daisy cried, the sound of the TARDIS entered the room, "Let them speak to you." The burst open to reveal the Doctor.

"Hydra kidnapped Clara." He told them in a slight rush.

"What?" Fitz asked stepping forward.

"Ward took her." The Doctor titled his head into his shoulder, "They want you."

"Me?" Fitz questioned.

"If you don't turn up alone, they will put a bullet in her head." The Doctor told him.

"Where's Lola?" Daisy asked, the Doctor turned around and pushed the door open a small child around two years old, she waddled out of the TARDIS, "Oh."

"Wait, what?" Fitz said a little shocked; the Doctor reached down and picked up his daughter.

"We got lost on a planet near here for almost two years; we just made it back when Ward took your Mother." The Doctor explained, "I know it's weird but it is the truth, hey Lola go over to Aunt Daisy."

"Okay." The child smiled sadly at her Dad, Fitz felt his heart shine a little at the sound of Lola's Blackpool accent, Daisy balanced the toddler in her arms.

"Will you help?" The Doctor asked Fitz.

"Of course but will you help me save Jemma?" Fitz asked.

"What happened to Jemma?" The Doctor asked.


	17. What is a son to do?

**What is a son to do?**

 **Location: HYDRA base**

 **Leopold Fitz: 27 years old**

Fitz wasn't scared; people see him and automatically think because he's just a scientist who didn't pass his field exam but the truth is a field exam was nothing compared to the life he had lived over the last two years. So when he went through the plan with Daisy and his Father he knew it off by heart, he would allow Ward to take him but he had an attack word just in case he needed backup but he was going to try and save his Mother the old fashioned way. "So, do we need to go over it again?" Daisy asked.

"No, I understand," Fitz told her.

"We've lost Jemma, we have no idea what state Clara is in but I don't think our team could ever lose you." Daisy muttered, "Everybody loves you."

"It's going to be okay." Fitz told her, "I promise."

"Of course he will, he's Fitz," Hunter said jumping forward.

"It really should be Oswald-Smith; I just like being called Fitz now." He smiled.

"Well I will always know you as Leopold Oswald-Smith but that's properly because I'm your Dad." The Doctor told him, "Now I have something for you." He placed sun glasses on his face, "You can't keep them."

"Urrr thanks." Leo trailed off.

"They are sonic, they can open doors and stuff; they don't work on wooden doors, just don't look at my internet history." The Doctor told him, Leo took them off and attached them to his jacket, "Okay."

"Good Luck son." The Doctor smiled.

"Thanks Doctor." Leo turned away and regretted not calling the Doctor ' _Dad_ ' but he couldn't change his decision.

Leo Fitz (Oswald-Smith) stood outside the compound, he looked at a security camera and got down on his knees; he placed his lethal and ICER gun on the floor then slid them away, "I'm here." He told the camera, "I seek audience with Grant Douglas Ward." The door clicked open the reveal Ward holding a gun up to Fitz, the boy breathed in.

"Place your hands on your head." Ward ordered, Leo did as he was told, the HYDRA agent walked forward and wrapped cuffs around his hands, "Nice to see you Fitz, I suppose you're here to save..."

"Clara, if you've hurt her in any way." Fitz threatened.

"You'll do what, shoot equations at me." Ward joked.

"I was going to say kill but if humour is needed." Fitz shrugged his shoulders.

"When did you become so brave?" Ward asked.

"When you dumped me at the bottom of the ocean and have you even met my parents?" Fitz asked.

Ward grabbed the ICER from the floor, "How many times do I have to tell you about the ounce?" He placed it at the base of Leo's head and shot it, "An ounce can mean the difference between winning and losing." He clasped his hand around the boy's ankle and lifted him up over his shoulder.

Fitz wished he hadn't created a stun gun that left the victim with such a stinging burning sensation but that pain was over taken by the sound of Clara screaming, Fitz jumped off forward but fell flat on his face as he was tied to a chair, "Ward! Stop it, stop it now!" He cried, his Mother kept screaming at the top of her lungs and he couldn't do anything to stop it, "Clara, I'm so sorry." He cried, he got back up to a sitting position, he thought back to when May snapped her wrist to escape but he didn't fancy that and the sunglasses were clipped on his jacket, without hands they were useless.

Ward walked in just as the screams died down, "I watched you Fitz, I could never see what Missy saw in you, I mean your nothing but a boring scientist. Missy thinks because your half alien and half human you are a danger to us all, we must ... how to I put this lightly, kill you."Ward said, "Missy wanted to have fun torturing Clara first," He watched as Fitz moved in his seat, "Don't worry she's not here, she doesn't like getting her hands dirty. Did you parents ever tell you that they met because of Missy, she gave Clara the Doctor's phone number and things have expanded since then, of course your Mother didn't know that the woman was giving her the Doctor's number, she thought it was a computer help line, ha. Missy never one expected your parents to fall in love, she was jealous, then you came along and things have escalated ever since."

"If you want me dead, then kill me and let Clara go." Fitz wasn't afraid to die; if anything he hoped he died saving someone he loved but he knew if he were to die there, Simmons was never coming back.

"Always so selfless Fitz, truth is, I could never hurt you because I care too much, it's my weakness. You'll die differently but did you think I wouldn't let you see your Mother before the end, who do you think I am?" Ward asked, he walked over and unclipped Fitz's hand cuffs, "Don't try anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Fitz snapped, they both walked out of the room and Ward clicked the door open.

Clara was laid out on the ground, "Mum?" Fitz wasn't sure why but it felt like the right moment to use the word, Clara had been through hell just because Ward and Missy wanted him dead. The beaten woman looked up at her first born with tears in her big brown eyes, she had one swollen black eye and four bloodied scratches present on her face, she shook her head at the sight of her baby boy; he slid down on his knees and took hold of her hands, she weakly threw herself around him. She wept into his shoulder, "It's okay Mum, it's fine." He wrapped his arms protectively around her, "No one's going to hurt you, not again."

"Funs over." Ward slammed the door; Fitz looked up from Clara's shoulder and shot Ward a look of true anger, "Now the real pain begins." He pressed a button on the wall, he then sat down on the ground like he had just started world war three.

A high pitched sound started in Leo's ears, "Can you hear that?" He asked his Mum.

"Hear what?" She questioned.

The noise got louder and louder, it started to actually physically hurt him; he had to unwrap himself from his Mother and place his hands over his ears, "Ward! What the hell?" He shouted over the sound, the pain overtook his entire mindset and he couldn't hear his Mother shouting at him to calm down, the sound soon send his body into shock as he fell to the ground and started to move in various different ways.

"Leo." Clara weakly knelt by his side and lifted his upper half onto her legs, "Ward, I know what you're doing, two heart frequency; only he can hear it and it will kill him, if you truly care about him and what he is, stop it now. You said yourself you wished you never hurt him but he's hurting now, stop it or you'll have hell to pay."

The Doctor, Daisy, Hunter and Mack were still stationed outside waiting for a sign or a signal, the Doctor falling his knees was a big enough signal, "Doctor?" Daisy jogged over and knelt by his side, "What is it?"

"Oh no, there was this weapon made that sends a high-pitched sound and kills everyone it's wake slowly and painfully but only two hearted races can hear it; if Ward has that playing and I can feel it-" The Doctor explained.

"He'll kill Fitz." Mack stated stepping forward, the Doctor nodded.

"I can hear a hum, is that because I'm inhuman?" Daisy asked.

"Yes! You lot need to follow Daisy towards that hum and save my boy."

"What about you?" Daisy asked.

"'I'll be fine out here, just go." The Doctor ordered.

"Ward, listen to me – you care and this will kill him in a horrible way and he doesn't deserve that." Clara begged, "Aren't you human?" She felt her son place something in her hand as he tried to conceal a scream of agony, she looked down at the sonic sunglasses and smiled, "I wished you had used your last scrap of humanity." She clicked the glasses and the machine behind Ward exploded knocking him out, Clara placed the glasses in her pocket. "Leo talk to me, Leo!" The boy was now unconscious, his Mother looked over at Ward, "We are not staying here." She grabbed both of Fitz's wrists and gently began to pull him out of the room.

"It stopped, it wasn't my fault." Daisy's voice said in the distance.

"Skye!" Clara called, of course she didn't know about the name change yet.

"Guys!" Daisy shouted, she jogged down the corridor and knelt by the side of both of them; she check Fitz's pulse as Mack lifted Clara up and held her as she wobbled. "Pulse rates okay." Mack left Clara with Hunter and bent down to pick up Fitz, then the lights went out, "We need to get out of here now." They all jogged over, Daisy and Hunter guided the weak form of Clara as Mack stayed behind holding Fitz.

"Where do you think your all going?" A female voice asked, "I mean the party isn't over yet."

"Missy." Clara spat.

The lights flickered on to reveal a woman dressed completely in purple, "Well hello poppet." The woman said smiling at Clara.

"I've had enough of villains." Daisy mumbled, she held her hand out and her powers sent Missy tumbling backwards, "If life was only that simple." They ran out past the unconscious time lady and ran past her, "Wait, how did she deal with the sound?"

"Teleport probably or maybe ear plugs." Clara suggested, "Have you changed your name yet?"

"Wait how did you know about that?" Daisy asked.

"We've known for a while." Clara smiled sadly; the Doctor ran through the entrance and was met by his wife jumping into his arms. "Come on we need to get out of here." They all ran out into the helicarrier where Coulson was waiting.

He stopped Hunter on the way in, "Bobbi's awake."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"What happened to Bobbi?" Clara asked.

"She was shot." Hunter told her, "But I think Jemma's in a more serious situation."

"Wait, Jemma?" Clara asked as Mack placed Fitz gently down in a seating position, the boy had regained consciousness long before making it onto the plane but he still had ringing in his ears.

"Jemma was well, she was taken by this big rock we have at SHIELD, I don't really know how to explain it." Daisy stated.

Clara bent down next to her son as the ramp began to close, he looked at her with big puppy dog eyes and he placed his head down on her shoulder, she took his hand and held it tightly. "I need her back." He muttered, Clara nodded and looked up at her husband who shook his head then walked off towards the main section of the plane.

"Where's Lola?" The Doctor asked.

"She was annoying May earlier in the flight compartment, she eventually fell asleep from trying to reopen the door after May locked her out." Coulson explained, "She's a lot like Fitz used to be, full of energy."

"Ah, that's what it's like with Oswald-Smith's; they're quite enthusiastic about what they love. Right now Lola loves pink and jumping. Fitz loves his team, science and most of all Jemma Simmons." The Doctor stated looking at his son.

"I think saying they grow up too fast is an understatement for you." Coulson said, the Doctor chuckled sadly looking at his feet, "You can't get Jemma back can you?"

"No, the monolith is just death; I never knew what it was or what it could do but I know people taken by that thing, they don't come back." The Doctor said turning to Coulson, "My daughter from my first marriage was taken away by it when she was investigating it. The thing was dropped on my planet first many years before human even knew how to write, the high council thought nothing of Earth and they dumped it on you."

"Thanks for that." Coulson looked one at his one hand then back at Fitz, "Losing my arm is nothing compared to Fitz losing Jemma."

"Trust me; it's all down road from here." The Doctor told him, "It's sad but it's true."

Everyone left Clara and Fitz alone on the cargo floor, after a while Fitz hesitantly said, "I love you." He didn't know why he said it or where it came from, this woman had betrayed him for goodness sake but he couldn't help the loving sensation settling in his chest.

Clara smiled back, "I love you too, my baby boy."


	18. why am I always dying?

**Why am I always dying?**

 **Location:** ** _God knows_**

 **Leopold Fitz: 28 years old (AH, he's aged!)**

Fitz didn't care about his birthday. Jemma wasn't there to celebrate it with him. He woke up and ignored Daisy's look of hope as she held up a cupcake, it did make him laugh but he was too fixed on finding Jemma. It had been three months since Simmons was taken from his world and it was beginning to show. He forgave the Doctor for not knowing anything about the Monolith. He forgave them for leaving to stop the end of the world in London; he knew a Zygon invasion was important to be dealt with.

"Where are we exactly?" Daisy asked Fitz.

"The coordinates tracked us here; I just know that this church once held the rock just after the Victorian era." He stated, "Seems harmless enough."

"That's what someone says in a horror movie just before a beast rips their face off." Hunter stared, Fitz turned on his heel, "What? It's true."

"Well, you first then Hunter." Fitz and Daisy said in unison.

"Nah, the birthday boy goes first. Just so I know what is like finally catching up to your Mum's exact age?"

"My Mum might have been born in 1986 but she actually is thirty-five because of time travel, so...we are not the same age." Fitz told him, "Come on let's go on in." He walked forward pushing the door open, "I was right about it being abandoned." He said brushing his hands over a dust covered bench, "I guess we look around." Fitz took a step forward closer to the front of the church; a painting was covered by a sheet of cloth and it looked cleaner than the rest of the things in the church, Fitz pulled down the sheet.

On the canvas it read:

 _Your inhuman pet is about to get shot in thirty seconds by Ward from the left side of the church, if you call out I will kill her straight away, what will you do?_

 _Love Missy x_

Fitz turned around to see Ward stood up at the top half of the church, he then saw Daisy stood alone looking through stuff; he did what he was most brought up to do, be reckless and save the ones you love, he charged to Daisy standing in front of her just as Ward shot the gun, it landed straight in Leo's torso, he took a sharp intake of breath and Hunter shot an ICER bullet at Ward but Missy turned up and teleported him away. "Little fu-" He turned his attention to Fitz who had placed his hand over the wound but blood automatically coated his hand with a thick warm layer, he fell sideways but Daisy kind of caught him.

"Fitz, oh God Fitz!" She cried, she placed her hands on the wound as Hunter charged over. The wind blew through the window and knocked another covered painting over; the British man walked over and turned it over, "Hunter?"

"Ward and Missy planned this." He said angrily, "They planned to kill him." It's what villains of the story do, they plan and they use people's weakness against them, making a villain is almost the same as making a Dalek; you subtract love and add anger, but then again isn't that how heroes are made too, it's just the luck of the draw. Fitz had all the capability of being a villain after the hate he was exposed to but unlike Ward he wasn't born **_evil._**

"Hunter." Daisy said quietly, the man was too angry and pissed to even kneel down next to them; it was like Bobbi all over again. "Hunter!" She said louder, he turned around and looked at her, tears dropped down her cheeks and she let go of Leo's arm, "He's gone."

 **The end – just joking, of course I wouldn't leave it there, who do you think I am?**


	19. Why do Time lords take so long to die?

**Why do Time lords take so long to die?**

 **Location: The church**

 **Leopold Fitz: 28 years old (Currently might be dead, that last chapter was really mean.)**

 **Even though I ship Fitzsimmons not Daisy and Fitz, I still honestly understand the pairing and I love writing them in scenes together, there's a bit of skitz feelings in this for all of you dotted shippers.**

 **I listen to human by Christina Perri when I wrote this chapter :)**

Daisy and Hunter got Fitz outside the dirty church and lay down him down on the side walk; the inhuman placed her jacket under his head and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Mack and Coulson are still investigating the other church around the corner, we should contact them." Daisy said sitting down and biting her bottom lip, she felt a sob erupt from her throat as she looked down at her pale friend. Hunter looked down at her and sighed sadly, Daisy closed her eyes and cried; she slowly placed her entire face in her knees and wailed silently.

"They're already here." Hunter stated looking over at Coulson and Mack who charged over the road, Hunter took a seat next to Daisy placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It was Ward." He told them, "And Missy."

"He's dead?" Mack questioned, all of them were teary eyed at that point but then the sound of the TARDIS broke their train of thought, "They always know."

"Must be parenting instinct." Daisy cried.

Clara ran out of the TARDIS throwing herself on the floor, she felt Daisy place a hand on her shoulder and place her head on her side, "He's not gone, not – yet."

"Clara-" Daisy got cut off.

"Perception filter, you can't hear his second heartbeat but it's still there and one heartbeat is enough to save him." Clara choked, "Ashildr contacted us, she's a slave for Ward and Missy, but they can't kill an immortal but they can hurt her, she told us at high risk."

"Who's Ashildr?" Daisy questioned wiping tears out of her eyes.

"A girl that died, the Doctor brought her back, indefinitely." Clara explained, "You should never make a mortal, immortal."

The Doctor walked out with Lola close behind, Hunter walked over to shield the girl from the sight; the Doctor thanked him. "Okay, now or never."

"We need to get out of the way." Clara told Daisy, the girl shook her head as she didn't want to leave Fitz but Clara motioned to Mack to help her, they all got far away from the Father and his son.

"What are you planning to do?" Coulson questioned.

"He might have lost the ability to regenerate but he's still a Time lord, he can still heal with the right amount of energy." The Doctor explained, he shook his hand back and forth until it glowed a bright gold, he placed it on his son's forehead and bright gold light surrounded the pair; Fitz took in a deep breath and coughed up a mouthful of blood, "It's okay." Fitz felt life travel through him as he weakly rolled onto his side.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" He asked weakly.

"Saving your life." He muttered, "What else can a Father do?" He questioned, the light stopped and Daisy charged over embracing Fitz as soon as he had the power to sit up. "What's a friend to do?" The Doctor muttered as he rose from the spot.

Fitz tightly hugged his friend back, "I can't do this any more." Daisy muttered.

"Do what?" Fitz questioned.

"Search for Jemma." She replied.

"That's okay, just as long as you know I'll never give up." Fitz murmured.

"That's fine." She cried, "Don't ever take a bullet for me again."

"Okay." Fitz chuckled.

Clara walked over and knelt down by her son's side, "Happy Birthday." She muttered, she planted a kiss on his cheek, she then ruffled his hair and smiled sadly, "I remember the day you were born, like it was only seven years ago."

"It was." Fitz smiled, "Time travels great, I wish I could go back to the start."

Daisy was sat in the chilling area of the base, she had her hot coffee in her hands and she was reading a Jane Austen book that was unpublished, Clara had been given it by her good friend- _Jane Austen,_ "Do you know I almost left Clara because she was so in love with Jane?" The Doctor questioned sitting down across from Daisy, "I mean, Jane's a nice woman and she's a good babysitter."

"Are you okay, Doc?" Daisy asked, "You must have given a lot of energy to save Fitz."

"Oh just a life cycle." The Doctor sighed.

"Just?" Daisy asked shocked, "That's a life-cycle of you."

"And my son is in a hospital bed and not in a morgue." The Doctor replied, "What if I had let him die? What would we be doing now?"

"I don't know." Daisy said placing the book down, "So, will Fitz be alright, in the long term?" She questioned.

"Yeah, he's only in the infirmary for the night. He's still half human, that part of him died as soon as bullet hit him, it will need time to heal." The Doctor explained.

"Is he a kind of Hybrid or something?" Daisy asked.

"Maybe." The Doctor answered, "Actually, he could be."

"It was a joke, wait what?"

"On Gallifrey there was this prophecy about a hybrid who was born from two warrior races, they were destined to stand in the ruins of Gallifrey and break a millions hearts to heal their own." The Doctor told her.

"Sounds more like your entire family." Daisy replied, "What can regeneration _not_ heal?"

"Well, if you are killed during a cycle it won't work, there's other stuff like a gun that kills time lord but my friend Martha Jones destroyed that; if you were pulled apart limb by limb, a quantum shade oh the list does go on." The Doctor listed, "If I can I will always save my boy."

"That's good; I don't think he can save himself though." Daisy said looking down, "Goodnight Doctor." She said jumping down from the seat.

"Night Daisy."


	20. Why is there a good in goodbye?

**Why is there a good in goodbye?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz: 28 years old**

Jemma was back, she was fine and dandy; she was home and that was good to an extent. Daisy walked in on her crying again and this time all she could do was hug her friend, "Can I tell you something?" Daisy asked.

"What?" Simmons asked.

"Fitz was so committed to getting you back; he even got shot and died." Daisy wasn't good at comforting people and she knew that.

"What?" Jemma exclaimed.

"Well the Doctor brought him back." Daisy then added, "He actually took the bullet for me." She told her, "But he's here and he saved you."

"Anything else I should know?" Simmons asked.

"Oh don't get me started on the kidnapping and the beating in India, he went far and wide; all you need to do is count his scars and you might see how much-" Daisy was cut off.

"Don't say the L word, not yet." Jemma snapped.

"I was going to say _care_ but okay." Daisy said backing off; she turned around, "Oh, look who finally turned up." Clara was stood in the door away; she chuckled and then charged forward embracing Jemma, the woman placed her hands on Clara's back as she held her tighter and tighter.

Fitz and the Doctor walked in, both of them were crossing their arms and pulling the same facial expression. Clara didn't look like she was ever going to let go of Jemma, the two hadn't bonded as much as Clara and Daisy but Clara cared about Jemma because she had taken care of Fitz for so long. "Okay Clara, I can't breathe anymore." Jemma joked, this made Clara hug her tighter, the biochemist burst out into laughter.

"I haven't seen her laugh in six months." Fitz muttered to his Father.

"I haven't seen your Mother so happy since the day you were born and Lola, of course." The Doctor smiled, "Well done, you did the impossible, you brought her back."

"I'm just like you in that respect." Fitz smirked; he walked forward and pulled his Mother away from Jemma, "Okay Mum that's enough hugging." He laughed, he then had his Mother wrapped around his frame, "I forced this upon myself." Fitz said tucking his face into her shoulder.

"Lola!" Hunter called from down the corridor, he was the one who always got stuck with babysitting duty but Bobbi was always running down with him. Two year old Lola ran into her brother's legs and hid behind them, "Oh, tell her she isn't in trouble."

"Why what did she do?" Fitz asked picking his baby sister up.

"She scratched Lola." Bobbi stated.

"She scratched herself?" Clara asked.

"No Coulson's car." Bobbi told her.

"Coulson's car called Lola, oh never knew that." Clara mumbled, "Is it red?" He asked.

"How did you know?" Hunter asked.

"Our daughter is currently attracted to everything red." The Doctor stated, "Have you seen her dress?"

Fitz walked over to sit down with his sister sat on his lap, "I'm three soon Fitzy."

"Really?" Fitz asked, "You're so old now." He joked.

Clara smiled at her children and felt a tear drop down her cheek, she breathed in and looked at her husband, she closed her eyes and walked out of the room, Daisy watched from afar and followed after her, "Clara?" She questioned, the woman turned around in floods of tears, "What, what is it?" The inhuman walked and wrapped herself around her, "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Something's coming for you guys, inhuman's and human fighting a war together and you are the side of the people but Daisy, we've seen the future of SHIELD we knew our son was part of it. Soon enough the mysterious Clara and the wonderful Doctor disappears from the story, it's soon, I mean really soon that blue box never comes back here. Do we die or something or do we just go, then never come back?" Clara choked; Daisy pushed her back and looked at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't look into the future." Daisy told her, "It's never good."

"Daisy." Lincoln said stepping forward, "Sorry but we have a mission with May."

"Oh, I'll be there soon Lincoln." Daisy replied, she turned back to Clara, "Sorry, boyfriends get in the way, don't they?"

"Trust me they do when they become husbands." Clara smiled, "Then children, trust me they grow up to fast."

"But you love them." Daisy smiled, "I know my Dad loved me but he was just too angry."

"He might not remember you but I think he did love you, I met him once when you were a baby." Clara smiled.

"You met me as a baby?" Daisy asked.

"Well you were two weeks old when the accident happens, that's the day I met you and then the next day I met Jemma, I've met all of you as children because you impact the boy I love most in this little universe." Clara smiled, "You were a cute baby."

"Thanks." Daisy laughed, "Thanks for everything."


	21. What are the point of memories?

**What are the point of memories?**

 **Location: The playground and the trap street (I know** ** _, I know_** _ **.)**_

 **Leopold Fitz: 28 years old.**

Fitz held his head with both his hands, his left leg wobbled and he felt like he could be sick at any moment, the moment was short lifted because he ran out the room past Jemma and into the toilet but nothing came up, he balanced his head on the wall and moaned. The door clicked open and Hunter's voice entered the room, "Are you okay mate?" He asked Fitz, the scientist wanted him to go away but he knew that Jemma had sent him.

"Fine." Fitz called back.

"It's not..." Hunter started.

"No, it's not one of my episodes. I think it's something else." Fitz said stepping out of the cubicle, "My head and stomach hurts but nothing, maybe it's just something normal, like something human. Human diseases affect me more than you lot because I'm half alien."

"Or maybe after all our missions have finally come back to haunt you, everyone else has unknown broken bones." Hunter stated, "Jemma should check you over." Fitz nodded, the two walked out and Fitz walked into Jemma's lab.

"Sit down then." Jemma said gesturing to the seat, she checked him over for what felt like hours and Fitz started to fall asleep. "Hey sleepy head, you can go to bed now and sleep the pain away. You have a lump on the back of your head, probably where you fell off the running machine, I heard it was funny but I like you too much to laugh." Jemma would always wish she had said love instead of like, "The broken ribs are nearly fixed so...you've been breathing through that all along."

"You know me." Fitz stated.

"I do." Jemma told him, "Now off to bed with you." She ordered.

"I'm going." He got up and walked down to his bunker, he slid the door open and closed it; he lay down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. He missed being on the plane, their used to be a gap between his and Daisy's bunk, it was just big enough to throw little notes through; the two got in trouble for waking everyone up with laughter. In the playground the bunkers were alone and much more roomer than the ones that had been on the plane, in one way Fitz loved the solitude but one the other hand he missed having laughs with Daisy.

Fitz started to drift off to sleep, he soon heard the noise of everyone else getting into their bunkers; he heard his door slide open, "He's asleep." Daisy's voice muttered, she closed the door again, "How bad were his ribs?" She whispered to Jemma.

"Not too bad, I just wrapped them up and ordered him to go to sleep." Jemma smiled, "See in you in the morning." Jemma said climbing into her bunker.

Hours past and all the night shift agents would hear was the echoed snores of the team, Fitz was cosy and actually sleeping for a change, that was until his phone went off. He cracked his eyes open and he reached for his phone, "Hello?" The call must have been important because Fitz quietly got dressed and slowly rose from his bunker; he tiptoed out past the sleeping guards and out of the playground.

He didn't know how or why but his feet took him out, they controlled him and told him where to go but part of him knew that it wasn't a good thing, he walked down an odd looking path way. "Hello?" He muttered, "Hello?" He then froze to the spot and slowly street lamps lit up, Missy, Ward and Ashildr stepped forward, "What do you want?"

Bobbi and Hunter had woken up bright and early so they could beat Daisy to the gym, Bobbi had never accounted for Hunter being so grumpy about it, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up the ramp but they never made it to the gym because they were bombarded by the noise of the night shift agents, "What's wrong?" Bobbi asked.

"Ward was here but only for a second, then he was gone and he had Agent Fitz." One of the agents explained.

"Where's Fitz now?" Bobbi questioned.

"Out there but I'm not letting him in until we know there is no threat." The boss agent said, he didn't know that Bobbi and Hunter weren't good at following orders when it came to their greatest friends, the ex-couple shot one look at each other and they bolted towards the main door, "Don't open it!" The man screamed, Hunter pressed the button before anyone could stop him and the door slid open.

Fitz was laid unconscious on the ground floor but no one else was in view, Bobbi walked forward and bent down next to her friend, "Fitz?" She questioned smoothly, Hunter hovered by the door, Bobbi looked up at him, "Get Jemma." She told him, he nodded and jogged off towards the bunkers. "Fitz, can you hear me?" She questioned, the boy groaned and slowly opened his eyes, he closed his eyes again and moaned quietly.

"Fitz." Jemma ran down the corridor still wearing her pyjamas, Hunter walked behind her, "Is he okay?"

"No idea." Bobbi replied.

Jemma placed a hand on Fitz's shoulder and he jumped up in shock, "Hey, it's okay." He breathed deeply and leant up on the wall, "It's fine."

"How—how did I get here?" Fitz asked.

Daisy, Bobbi and Jemma finally persuaded Fitz to go to sleep after he had calmed down and that he had been checked over for injury, "Go now." Daisy pushed his back gently, "We'll wake you up in three hours." Fitz nodded and walked off, he felt a sharp pain in his neck and he let out a sharp breath; he placed his hand on it and rubbed it gently, he ignored it and went to bed. He should have really gone back to Jemma because a mysterious tattoo appearing on your neck was not something to take lightly.


	22. Why do they care?

**Why do they care so much?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz: 28 years old**

Fitz had no idea where he had been, he didn't even remember being dropped off by Ward. The CCTV proved that he did walk out on his own but the way he returned was nothing to do with him, it also looked like Ward teleported meaning that Missy was involved too. Fitz wanted to get on with his life and push past the fact but his friends couldn't help but feel scared for the future.

Daisy looked up at Fitz, he was typing slowly on his laptop whilst bobbing his head to music playing through his headphones. The sound of ' _hungry like a wolf,'_ by _Duran Duran_ could be heard slightly in the room, no one interrupted him; music seemed to be the only thing that set Fitz free from his brain damage and his friends were happy that he was safe for a period of time, "Why are you staring?" Hunter asked Daisy, she snapped out of her reality and turned to her friend.

"When I had nothing I had Fitz, he was always there for me when others couldn't be." Daisy smiled sadly, "But we could restore him back to himself, he was injured because of Ward and we kept that monster in the basement and we did nothing, we didn't even kill him. Fitz admitted to Clara that he thought he was less expendable than Ward even after we found out he was HYDRA." Hunter took in a deep breath and looked up at his friend who was now talking to Simmons with his headphones around his neck. "I just want to hug him all the time, where was he last night?"

"I don't know, _he doesn't know_." Hunter exclaimed, "Maybe his parents would know." He said looking at him, "We haven't seen the Doctor, Clara or the little one in a while, where are they?" Hunter asked leaning his elbows on the table.

"Haven't heard from them, the Doctor was angry that he couldn't save Simmons. It hurt the Doctor because he couldn't save the one person that his son loved, the reason they left was secret. " Daisy wiped tears out of her eyes, she watched as Fitz rubbed the back of his neck, she saw a black tattoo but she knew it happened been there the night before, "Fitz." She called.

"Yeah." He yelled back, Daisy ran over and grabbed his shoulders pulling him down to her eye level.

"What the hell?" Fitz moaned.

"Simmons, what's this?" Daisy asked her friend, Jemma jogged over and bit her bottom lip at the sight of the black tattoo on the back of Leo's neck.

"It's a tattoo, a number," Jemma said running her hands over it.

"Must be something from last night." Fitz swallowed the dread in his throat.

"A three digit number 440 wait no." Jemma said, "Ummm it just went down, 439."

"What's important about that?" Daisy asked.

"There are 6o minutes in an hour, so 440 minutes is about seven hours." Fitz concluded, "It's countdown to something..."

"But to what?" Daisy asked.

"Last night, something happened last night." Jemma bit her bottom lip and took his hand.

"Well we better find out." Fitz replied unlinking his hand from Jemma's and rubbing them together nervously.

"We need CCTV of the playground now and your mobile phone records." Simmons said, "And Fitz, phone your Mum and Dad; they might know something."

"On it." Fitz replied, "Just please don't freak out until we understand what this thing is."

"I'll report it to the team," Daisy said crossing her arms and walking away from her two greatest and oldest friends.

Fitz reached for his mobile phone, images flashed in his eyes and he dropped the phone onto the ground; he placed his hand on the desk to stop himself from falling over, "Fitz?" Simmons questioned jogging over.

"I was on a street, a secret street! A woman was there and Ward too." Fitz told her, "I did something bad, Jemma I think I murdered someone."

 **Fun fact _Hungry like the wolf by Duran Duran_ is the song Clara sang in _cold war_ , the band is also where my name comes from - Liberty (It's one of their albums and songs.)**


	23. What's the point of a ringing phone?

**What's the point of a ringing phone?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz: 28 years old**

Clara charged through the TARDIS door with her daughter wrapped around her shoulders, they both giggled to one another; Clara turned around to face her not so happy husband, "I told you it would work!" She exclaimed, "Tell him Lola." She told her daughter jumping up and down on the spot, her daughter shook her head and slid down her back, the three year old crossed her arms just like her Mum did when she wasn't impressed, "You too?"

"That thing nearly ate both my daughter and my wife, what would Leo say?" The Doctor asked closing the TARDIS door.

"Admit it Doctor, Lola and I totally saved your life!" Clara shouted.

"Mama, it wasn't gonna eat Dada!" Lola chuckled; they both looked down at their daughter.

"What was it you said about having two Clara's in the TARDIS?" Clara questioned, "She inherited my accent and my sass, oh I love her!"

"Well our son inherited my accent and my attitude, so I think it's fair." The Doctor held his stomach as he began to laugh, his wife laughed along with him.

Then the phone began to ring, the Doctor looked up at his wife crossing his eyebrows together. "Is that Leo?" Their daughter asked. Clara titled her head to the side, it was possible but Leo had never phoned the TARDIS; _could it be Missy or someone else?_ The Doctor pointed at it and Clara made a phone shape with her hand, he nodded and she waddled over, she took hold of the receiver.

"Hello?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

 _"_ _Finally. Hi Mum."_ Fitz said with a slight sound of relief, straight away Clara snapped into over protective Mother mode, it was rare sight and the Doctor found himself picking his daughter up in fear; she couldn't hurt him if he was holding the three year old. There were three rules when seeing Clara in over protective mode:

· _Rule#1 – Do as you are told_

· _Rule#2 - Do not make her angry_

· _Rule#3 – Protect yourself before the beast is released._

"Leo, what's wrong?" Clara asked, her heart was racing rapidly in her chest.

 _"_ _I have this tattoo on my neck."_ Fitz trailed on biting his bottom lip.

Clara almost breathed in relief; it couldn't be that bad; he was just worried about something. "When did you get a tattoo?" She asked smoothly.

"What? Does he know he can't take it off?" The Doctor screamed in slight anger, his daughter hit his arm lightly, "Oh okay, I'll be quiet."

 _"_ _No Mum, I didn't get a tattoo and it's kind of counting down,"_ Fitz stated.

"What, sorry?" Clara asked snapping back into over protective mode.

 _"The tattoo, it's a three digit number and its counting down to zero."_ Fitz told her again.

"Hold on we'll be there in a minute," Clara said placing the phone down, she turned to her husband. "I have a bad feeling about this."


	24. What is a countdown?

**What is a countdown?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz: 28 years old**

Fitz was pacing, he always paced when he was stressed. Daisy and Jemma watched him from far; when he was stressed he turned into a male version of Clara, that wasn't the best thing in the world. The sound of the TARDIS echoed through the playground, the sound was music to Leo's ears, the door opened to reveal his three-year-old sister, she charged over and jumped up; he lifted her up and she tucked her face into his shoulder. "Hey Leo." She mumbled.

"Hey Lola." Fitz muttered into her ear, he looked up as his parents as they exited the TARDIS. Clara was dressed in a grey hybrid jumper that had white lace trailing out the bottom; his father was now in a red velvet jacket which was more official then his usual look. "Lola, can you go over to Auntie Daisy now?" The girl nodded and she ran over to Daisy who picked the girl up of the ground.

"Can you do the thing?" Lola asked Daisy.

"Not right now sweetheart, maybe later." Daisy replied.

"Hi Jemma." Lola cooed, Simmons placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hi Mum." Leo wrapped himself around his Mother; she tucked her face into his chest and tightly hugged back. His Dad jumped right into action, he placed the sonic sunglasses on and started to scan Fitz's neck.

"Are you okay?" Clara asked unwrapping herself from her son.

"Mum, last night I disappeared and I don't remember where I went; the CCTV shows that I got a call late last night and I left. Ward dropped me back at six this morning, I don't remember a thing but I had flashback when I picked up my phone-I, mm-" Fitz stopped holding the brim of his nose.

"He thinks he murdered someone." Jemma said stepping forward.

"No you didn't, you couldn't have." Clara exclaimed.

"Ward was there, two women were there and a dead woman was on the floor." Fitz told them, "I think I did it Mum."

"Ward could have done it, you are not a murderer; if you did you had a reason." Clara told him, she held his arm, "We're going to protect you and save you."

"Clara, can you get the portable scanner from the TARDIS please?" The Doctor asked taking the glasses off.

"Yep." She ran in and came out holding a device that looked like the TARDIS scanner, the Doctor took hold off it, "I'd stay very still." She ordered her son.

The Doctor pointed the device and it scanned Fitz with a yellow line of light, "You can move now." The Doctor said lifting it up, "Oh okay, iron levels normal; everything's normal, you've been retconned and other stuff..."

"What conned?" Daisy asked walking over, "Go over to Uncle Lance." She said placing Lola down, the girl ran to Hunter; she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Oh Hunter, it seems mini Turbo wants attention." Mack joked, he smiled at the girl.

"Retcon is an amnesia drug." The Doctor explained, "First off Leopold, in the last twelve hours, you have had significant contact with alien life forms, right here in the centre New York. They've wiped your memories and replaced some, small ones. " The Doctor told him, the monitor beeped the Doctor looked down at it and for the first time in a long time, his hearts shattered; he loosened his grip and the portable monitor was heading straight to the ground. Daisy held out her hand and her powers held it up before it hit the ground. Clara bent down and picked it up, Daisy released it.

"Doctor?" Fitz questioned, Hunter picked up Lola and walked over with Mack nearby.

"Hmmm." The Doctor trailed off, he looked at his wife for support. He reached into his pockets and reached for his cue cards, he flicked through them trying to look for a gentle message.

"Mum, what's he doing?" Leo asked.

"He's trying his best to be nice." Clara said with an utter feeling of dread.

"There is no nice way to tell my son he's going to die." The Doctor choked, the room went silent; Jemma walked away from the situation burying her face in her hands. Hunter found himself clinging onto Lola for dear life.

"No." Clara muttered looking up at her first born, "He isn't going to die, tell me this isn't true!"

"Mum—" Fitz started.

"No, he isn't going to die! He can't die." Clara shouted ignoring her son's presence.

"Leo..." The Doctor said stepping forward.

"No, like Mum said we're going to fix this, you have to! I haven't come this far to die!" Fitz screamed, he choked on a sob and Daisy ran forward enveloping him in sisterly hug, Jemma was too scared to go near him. Lola wiggled down from Hunter's arms and charged over; she wrapped her arms around her brother's legs.

The Doctor was saddened by the love Fitz was receiving from friends, "Okay, come one then we don't have long. Leopold, Daisy and Jemma come on. The three trailed in with Lola waddling behind them, "Hunter, Mack; can you tell the others? Don't worry; we're going to fix this."


	25. What is sacrifice?

**What is sacrifice?**

 **Location: Trap Street**

 **Leopold Fitz: 28 years old**

 **As I have GSCE's I have skipped a lot of Face the raven, mainly the parts when they're trying to locate the street and meet with Ashildr, you've all watched the program and the episode – hopefully, it was on last year! This chapter starts just after Rump has told Clara that you can take the chronolock, Ward and Missy were not on the trap street when they all arrived. I will also be skipping the part with the daughter who can see into the past, as I don't really have time to write that much!**

 **WARNING THIS IS REALLY SHORT, but the next chapter is extra Long!**

Fitz has half an hour until his life would be over. Fitz had half an hour...no, this wasn't right and Clara couldn't wrap it around her mind that her son was going to die. She made sure that Jemma and Daisy were watching Lola as they interviewed people about the murdered woman, Clara chased after her son, "Leo." He turned on his heel and looked at her, "You remember when we got here and Ashildr said I was under the personal protection."

"Yes." He replied.

"What if I take the mark from you? Then when I reveal I have it, Ashildr will have to take it back off again." Clara said with a sad smile on her face.

"No way, Mum. I'm giving you my death sentence." Fitz shouted.

"Shush, you know the rules of when I'm in over protective mode! And you will listen to me because I'm your Mother, I held you for nine months and I cared, I love you and I have to protect you from things you're afraid of because that's what Mother's do!" She cried, "Now give me that damn mark."

"I can't put you in danger." Fitz said quietly.

"This is a good plan; we're just buying time to save you. You'll Dad will have a tantrum when he finds out he didn't have the idea first. Ashildr will have to take if off before he has a temper tantrum and starts wrecking the place." Clara smiled, "What happens to the team if you are not there?"

"No idea." Fitz said.

"Leo, honey. I'm not the best Mother in the world but please give the mark to me." She begged.

"Alright then." Fitz finally fell for the big puppy dog eyes and the tone of voice, "How do we do this then?"

"No idea, turn around." Clara ordered, she placed her fingers on the mark and it turned to smoke then transferred on the neck, "Done" Her son turned around and hugged her, "Oh." She chuckled.

"Isn't that the cutest thing ever?" Daisy asked, "Come on you two, the Doctor wants us to do more investigating."


	26. Is this how it all ends?

**Is this how it all ends?**

 **Location: Trap Street**

 **Leopold Fitz: 28 years old**

 **Warning: You are going to cry because I cried writing this, sorry about the length.**

Clara Smith, Jemma Simmons and Daisy Johnson were in the process of trying to rip a teleport bracelet of the Doctor's arm, "I don't understand why you had to put your hand into a weird looking machine because it was interesting." Clara moaned, she caught her finger on the side and moaned, "It's no use not even Daisy can quake it off." She rubbed her hand in comfort, "Might as well confront Ashildr now."

"Missy and Ward don't want your Tardis. That's not what this is about." Ashildr said stepping forward out of the shadows, "This is about killing him." She pointed at Fitz, "It was all Missy has wanted all along, this doesn't even care about the daughter, she's just transfixed by your son." She smiled evilly, "You have by my calculations twenty minutes before he dies." Ashildr said clasping her hands together.

"And why do you want to keep me here? With this." The Doctor asked.

"It's teleport bracelet, they need information from you." Ashildr stated.

"Missy and Ward could just ask." The Doctor spat.

"No not them, my other employers." Ashildr smiled.

"Who?" Clara asked.

"Doesn't matter now, Doctor your confession dial please." She said holding her hand out; the Doctor took it out of his pocket and placed it in her hand, "Thank you."

"Missy will be pleased." Ward's voice chuckled; Clara placed her hand on Daisy's clenched fist, "Fitz...Sorry about this, but you agree it's a good way to go."

"Am I sorry about this?" Fitz pulled out his ICER gun and shot a bullet from it, Ward face planted onto the ground. "Mum, what are you playing at?"

Clara ignored him and turned to Ashildr, "Can you take the bracelet off now and the mark?"

"I could Clara but someone's always listening and I'm scared." Ashildr told her, "I'm terrified."

"Mum!" Fitz shouted.

"Shush." Clara said holding her hand up at her son.

"Okay I'll take the mark off but please get rid of him." Ashildr said pointing at Ward.

"Of course." Daisy said clenching her other fist.

Ashildr stepped towards Fitz, "Turn around and I'll take it off." Fitz backed off, "Do you want to die?"

"I don't have it, my Mum does!" Fitz screamed gesturing to Clara; the Mother of two took her hair and held it up.

"Go on then, take it off!" She screamed, Ashildr sighed and backed away.

"Clara, you didn't!" The Doctor pulled on her arms and looked at her neck, he backed away.

"Clara?" Daisy questioned, "What have you done?" She bent down to pick up Lola who too scared to even say one word.

"It was strategy. Backup plan, to buy us more time!" Clara exclaimed, "Why do you all look so scared?"

"You sacrificed yourself!" Ashildr cried.

"No Rump said..." Clara started.

"What did he say?" Jemma questioned stepping forward.

"The death is locked in; you can pass it on but..." Clara cut herself off.

"But what?" Her husband questioned.

"But you can't cheat it all together." Ashildr said softly, Fitz snapped his eyes to the girl.

"What does that mean?" Fitz questioned, "What about my Mum?"

"When your Mum took the mark of you, she changed the terms. I made a contract with the Shade when I put the chronolock on you. I promised it a soul and only I can break that contract. When Clara took it from you, she cut me out of the deal." Ashildr explained, "Oh Missy's going to hurt me." She sighed.

"Why?" Jemma asked.

"Because she only wanted Fitz dead, she needed you two and the child for something else but now that won't work." Ashildr choked.

Clara looked at the floor and then his eyes snapped him to her son, he looked away in fear; the impossible girl turned to her husband and smirked, "We can fix this, can't we?" She questioned, she heard Daisy choke on a sob as she held Lola closer to her shoulder, "We always fix it." Clara and Jemma were the only ones in the room who believed they could fix it because both of them were so used to second chances but this wasn't one of those times.

"No." The Doctor shook his head.

"She can!" Fitz screamed pointing at Ashildr, "She's the one who got you into this mess!" He cried.

"Leo honey, please stop." Clara begged.

"No he's right, fix this fix this now!" The Doctor screamed at Ashildr.

"I can't." Ashildr cried.

"Yes, it is, you can, and you will, or this street will be over. I'll show you and all your funny little friends to the whole laughing world. I'll bring UNIT, I'll bring the Zygons. Give me a minute; I'll bring the Daleks and the Cybermen. You will save Clara, and you will do it now, or I will rain hell on you for the rest of time." The Doctor screamed, even Jemma and Daisy were a little scared by the Doctor when he acted like this but everyone else including Fitz knew what it was like.

"Doctor, stop talking like that," Clara ordered, Fitz walked forward and took hold of her hand.

"You can't," Ashildr told him.

"I can do whatever the hell I like. You've read the stories. You know who I am. And in all of that time, did you ever hear anything about anyone who stopped me?" The Doctor shouted angrily.

"Doctor!" Fitz screamed, "I have heard of something that can stop you."

"Who?" The Doctor shouted back.

"Your family!" Fitz shouted back, "Now stop. I know you, I know the Doctor."

"I'm not the Doctor; you are all stuck with me!" He shouted.

"Doctor, can you stop?" Clara shouted with tears in her eyes.

"No!" The Doctor spat in her face.

"I did this, do you hear me? I did this. This is my fault." Clara cried, "It's my fault that I've saved my son's life, please don't take it out on other people! Ashildr was scared; she had the right to do what she did! I had the right as a parent to do what I did. Now I have around eleven minutes to say goodbye to everyone I love."

"Mum..." Fitz said stepping forward, "You should have let me die." Clara stepped forward and cupped his cheeks with both her hands, "Why didn't you let me die?"

"Nah, you're my son and I have to protect you until the end of everything." Clara cried, "When I left you when you were a child, I used to sit in the park and watch you on a swing – I watched you grow but I could never go to you. I still do sometimes when you're hurt and in pain, I see this small Scottish boy trying to make a nuclear whatever..." She placed her hand on her mouth, "That's who I'm saving, that small Scottish boy that I made and who I could never live without." She placed her hands on his shoulders, "I did this for you and you can't change because of my death, that's not right because something's coming Leo and it's coming for you lot, I won't be there to stop it." She cried, "I love you."

"I love you too." Fitz cried, she leapt into his arms and he held her close; he took in everything he had once took for granted, the feel of her hair and her breath on his cheek, he even took in the smell of her perfume, "I love you so much." He wailed. Clara detached herself from Fitz and walked over to Jemma and Daisy, she never once let go of her son's hand.

"You two girls are wonderful; you've known my son for almost as long as I have. Please protect him and take care of him, take care of yourself. Daisy, you are a brilliant superhero and you have so many lives to save, you have so many stories to create and tell; you are 100% good and the world needs that, the future may seem dim but it gets brighter." She broke free of Fitz grasp so that she could half hug Daisy, "And you Lola." Her child looked up at her, "You're so young, please remember me."

"Okay." Lola cried. "I love you Mum."

"I love you too baby." Clara placed a kiss on Lola's forehead, "Jemma, take care of him and I hope you get what you need in life, good luck."

"I'm sorry Clara." Jemma cried, Clara went to go to the Doctor but Daisy took her arm.

"Thank you Clara, for everything." Daisy cried, she wept into Lola's shoulder as the girl cried.

"Doctor." Clara stated at the Doctor.

"No! This isn't happening, you are not saying goodbye!" The Doctor shouted.

"Maybe this is what I wanted. Maybe this is it. Maybe this is why I kept running. Maybe this is why I kept taking all those stupid risks. Kept pushing it." Clara shouted.

"I let you get reckless; I forced you into to becoming a hero." The Doctor shouted.

"You're reckless, you're a hero and I can't be?" Clara cried.

"Not if it costs you, your life!" The Doctor shouted.

"You. Now, you listen to me." Clara sighed, she stepped forward to look at the Doctor, "You're going to be alone now, I won't be there," She looked at her son, then at her daughter who wasn't facing her; she turned back to the Doctor, "Fitz and Lola will be the only ones in our family left, they will only have one another; all you focus on is getting home to them, not revenge for my downfall." Clara felt tears brim in her eyes, she wiped them away, "You're going to be furious and you're going to be sad, but listen to me, all your thoughts need to be on them- don't let my death change you."She cried.

"Clar-" The Doctor started.

"No, listen. Whatever happens next, wherever she is sending you, I know what you're capable of. You don't be a Warrior. Promise me. Be a Doctor _, be a Doctor_ so you can be their Dad." She wept pointing at her children.

"What's the point of being a Doctor if I can't cure you?" The Doctor questioned.

"Heal yourself. You have to. You can't let this turn you into a monster. So, I'm not asking you for a promise, I'm giving you an order. You will not insult my memory. There will be no revenge. I will die, and no one else, here or anywhere, will suffer." Clara shouted.

"What about us?" The Doctor asked.

"If there was something I could do about that, I would. I guess bravery will have to drive us all now." Clara smiled sadly up at her husband.

"Clara..." The Doctor started, Clara placed her hand on his cheeks and kissed him; it was full of passion, love, loss and pure pain, Fitz hadn't seen them kiss since he was four years old and the weird thing was it was the same kiss, the same feeling and the same heartbreaking love story. Clara stopped kissing him and leant her forehead on his, she choked on her sob but the sound of the raven ripped her from her romantic moment.

"I love you, and I know that you love me too but it's always being hard for you to say it but trust me I know, I've always known." Clara mumbled, she pulled away from the Doctor but her hands stayed attached to his.

"Don't run, stay with us." The Doctor smiled sadly at her.

"Nah. You lot stay here. In the end, everybody does this alone." Clara cried.

"Mum-" Fitz choked stepping forward.

"This is as brave as I know how to be. I know it's going to hurt you lot, but, please, be a little proud of me." Clara had to bit her lip to stop herself from crying, she turned around to all of them and then snapped her head back to her husband, it was a sad truth that the Doctor relied more on Clara than anyone else. She placed her hand on his cheek; he told a soft hold of it and placed it on his lips, he felt the pulse under his fingertips and it hit him, she was only human and she had been treated like an immortal. "Goodbye Doctor." She breathed in deeply; she dropped his hand and began to walk away from her family; her son, her husband, her daughter and her two honourable children that she adopted along the way


	27. What is screaming?

**What is screaming?**

 **Location: Trap Street**

 **Leopold Fitz: 28 years old**

Clara breathed in and stepped out onto the road; she stopped and hesitated on the spot.

 _"_ _We're married." Clara's voice chuckled, "And a few more months we'll be parents."_

 _"_ _We're not mature enough to be parents." The Doctor stated._

 _"_ _We'll get the hang of it, one day...I heard you give everything up to protect your children." Clara said holding her lower stomach with her hand, "I hope we are good at it."_

 _"_ _We will be." The Doctor smiled._

Clara took one more step forward closer to her death, that one step was for the love of her husband and the Motherly protection she had for Fitz and Lola.

 _"_ _Hello Leopold." Clara bent down next to a baby's crib, "Oh, can you believe we made him?"_

 _"_ _No, I don't. He's wonderful." The Doctor smiled, "But sadly he looks like me, maybe one day our daughter will look like you."_

 _"_ _How many children are we having? Because he may be cute, but it hurt; I don't think I will feel pain like that again." She sighed._

Clara took one more step for her son.

 _"_ _Clara, are you awake?" The Doctor's voice asked._

 _"_ _Yeah, okay two kids are enough; I don't want to go through that again." Clara said sleepily, "Now where's Lola?" She asked, the Doctor took a small baby out of the crib and placed her in her Mother's arm, "Oh hey there Lola, aren't you the cutest?" Clara asked, she looked up at her husband, "We won't mess this one up and we're going to fix our relationship with our son."_

Clara took one more step for her daughter.

 _Clara was sat in a bank with the Doctor next to her and Fitz balanced on her lap, "Why are we here?" Clara asked._

 _"_ _Two minutes." The Doctor smiled, a man sat down opposite them with a baby girl; Clara couldn't help but making a cooing voice._

 _"_ _They're cute but tiresome, right?" The man questioned._

 _"_ _Oh yes, Leopold keeps us up all night." Clara smiled, "What's your angel called?"_

 _"_ _Daisy, Daisy Johnson."_

Clara took one more step for Daisy Johnson.

 _"_ _Jemma Simmons, come back here!" A male voice chuckled, "I mean it young lady, Daddy can't run that quickly!"_

 _Three year old Jemma crashed into Clara's legs, "Oh." She bent down, "Are you okay sweetie?"_

 _"_ _I'm fine, sorry." The girl cooed._

Clara took one more step Jemma Simmons. She then took one for SHIELD, for UNIT, for her Mother, Father and Grandmother; for everyone who ever loved her.

The Doctor ran out of the building with Fitz, Jemma and Daisy close behind. The Doctor stood by the frame of the door, his son stood next to him and the girls stood one step behind, "Daddy." Lola cried, the Doctor turned around and picked her up, she cradled her face into his neck, he turned to watch his wife and too make sure his daughter didn't see.

There is no physical and medical answer for screaming, well there probably is according to Jemma Simmons but at that moment, it didn't matter. All Clara had ever known was there were three known types of screaming, one could scream in agony, one could scream in fear and one could scream with happiness. As the quantum shade ripped through Clara Oswald taking her life, taking her soul; the agonisingly beautiful scream that was released moments later was a scream of agony, fear and happiness. It is probably hard to comprehend why at that moment Clara was happy, but after months of pure thought, Leo Fitz (Oswald- Smith) realised it was because she saved his life and she was so happy that she did. Even though she died in so much pain, part of her was so happy that her son still had a long life to lead.

All Leo Fitz was feeling was pure and unneeded guilt; his Mother told him not to feel guilt because it was her choice. Fitz felt like everything was his fault, Daisy getting caught for her inhuman power felt like his fault because he didn't care for her enough. Jemma getting taken away to an alien planet was his fault because he accidently left the box door open; even she wanted him to forget that. Clara's death, well her first born was never going to forget that, not ever, ever, _ever_ because she was the world to him, now the woman who held him for nine months and gave the world up to keep him safe was still screaming at the top of her lungs. It killed him, it killed who Fitz was and who Fitz will ever be – that was until Jemma and Daisy simultaneously took both his hands, both girls tightened their grip and he realised that he was loved.

Clara's scream cut off; Fitz then did the only thing he could, he tightened his grip on both girls' hands and they didn't care that he was hurting them, he needed it and they would always be there, like he was there for them. Black smoke poured out of Clara's mouth and nose, Fitz heard his Dad take a deep intake of breath. The Doctor was still clinging tightly onto his three- year- old daughter; Lola was in floods of silent tears that none of the others had even registered. Fitz's eyes looked at his sister, for the first time he saw his Mother in the toddler's big brown eyes and he knew that she would live on in her.

"Mummy." Lola cried into her Dad's shoulder.

As Clara's knees bent and she crumbled to the ground, Daisy let go of Fitz's hand and held out her hands which released her powers. The powers balanced the decreased Clara Oswald in the air, her teary eyes looked at the heartbroken best friend, "Fitz, I can't hold her long." Daisy looked at him sadly; he looked up at her, "Go to her." She told him, he shook his head in fear, "She needs you now." He sighed and let go of Jemma's hand then charged off, he held out his arms and Daisy let go of her powers, she wobbled a little as the technique hadn't been mastered yet, Jemma placed a hand on her arm.

Fitz fell backwards cradling his limp Mother, he found himself lying down on the hard ground; his head was lay down on the floor and Clara's head was nestled on his shoulder. If a stranger was to walk around they would think that there were two dead bodies because Fitz was so still, dead still. That was until Fitz started crying, it was horrible and heartbreaking, he sat up and handled Clara like she had once handled him when he was vulnerable and fragile. Her legs were laid out on the ground, her legs were also curled up and her feet were the only things that were on the ground. Her face was neutral, it wasn't scrunched up in pain and she wasn't smiling like she normally did, she was just a pretty face that some lucky people in the world got to see on a train, in space or being taught in a class room.

The Doctor was broken, he took grief in a different way and that's why he placed his daughter into Jemma's open arms, he then looked at Daisy and Jemma with wide eyes. Part of him wanted to stay and comfort all four of them. He still had a transport bracelet trapped around his arm and it was over for him, one of the three most important things to him was dead. He trailed over to his son who looked up at him, "Leopold?"

"I'm so sorry Dad." Fitz didn't even realise that it was the first time he had ever called the Doctor _'Dad'_ since he was four, the Doctor's broken heart was sadly not repaired by the gesture but it warmed his heart at least. Daisy stared at the Doctor, she saw both her birth Father and Coulson in the Doctor; at the moment she didn't see either of them, she saw the Doctor, the feared oncoming storm that was in floods of tears standing by his son.

What Leopold didn't know was it the first and last time that he would ever call the Doctor, _'Dad'_ because the trap street was the last proper contact Fitz had with his birth father. Fitz's father rotated his heel and turned away, he saluted Daisy and Jemma; he then kissed his daughter's hair, "Goodbye Lola." His sad eyes looked once more at Jemma, "Let him express his feelings, he wouldn't stop talking to Clara about his kiss with you." He said sadly, Daisy noted to herself to talk to Jemma about that when the time was right.

"I will." Jemma muttered.

"Daisy, he needs a friend, a close friend to guide him through this..." He choked.

"Of course, I promise." Daisy cried, she walked towards Jemma and leant her forehead on Lola's. "It's okay Lola."

The Doctor smiled sadly and turned around pushing the door open, he looked back once more at his family, his once beautiful and extraordinary family. One member was decreased, one member was still crying holding his Mother and the third was so young that she wouldn't remember her Mother and Father's voice. Fitz was alone with a three-year-old child and a dangerous job; he would be forced to make the worst choice, the first choice about his family that he would have to make without his Mum and Dad; he'd have to give to up his baby sister but right now that didn't matter.

Daisy and Jemma didn't know long it had been, they just stood still and waited as Fitz stayed on the floor cradling his dead Mother to his chest. A white light shined through the house's window, this snapped Leo into reality, "Ward...he's still inside."

"Oh sh-" Daisy shouted gently so she didn't scare Lola, she ran over to the window and looked indoors, Ashildr was in the progress of dragging Ward's unconscious body to the back of the room. "We have time."

"Lola's fallen asleep." Jemma muttered, "Let's back to the playground."

"Okay." Fitz muttered, he got back up balancing one knee on the floor. He placed his hand under the crease in Clara's legs and one hand under her back. He would like to say he was strong but he actually found it really hard to hold his Mother even though she was light, she was heavy because he was sad. "I'm proud of you, of who you were and would have been. I love you, for the most part you annoyed me but it was fun you always checking that I was okay, like a normal Mother." He cried, "Thank you."

Jemma placed a hand on his back, "One step at time." She muttered, he nodded and they walked through the street. "I sent a message to the team, they said they going to meet us." Jemma stated.

"Good." Daisy replied, she noticed Leo's eyes were slowly closing. Daisy placed her hand on his forehead, "He's got a fever; we should get Mack to carry Clara." She muttered to Jemma.

"Fitz would never allow it unless his body gives out." Jemma mumbled back, she looked at Fitz. He's face was pale, his eyes were bloodshot and sweat was dripping down his face, "Which will probably happen soonish."

"You okay, Fitz?" Daisy asked her friend.

"Emotionally or physically?" He questioned.

"The latter." Daisy stated.

"I'm fine." He snapped back, he over took them but they noticed that he was walking slowly and he looked uncomfortable in his own skin.


	28. What are friends for?

**What are friends for?**

 **Location: Trap street entrance**

 **Leopold Fitz: 28 years old**

Bobbie was anxious; she had been pacing for over an hour. They knew that countdown was over, they didn't know if Fitz was dead or not. Hunter kept telling her that they would know if Fitz was dead, they would have felt it in their bones but both Bobbie and Mack would tell him that he was being insane. "Bobbie, please stop pacing." Hunter begged, "If he was dead—"

"If you say something about funny feeling again, I will punch you." Bobbie threatened, Hunter backed off shooting a look to the rather scared Mack, the man was afraid because Fitz was one of his best friends in the entire world; he cared about him and didn't want him to get hurt.

"What it is true, I'm good with feelings." Hunter started ranting on about death and the team which Bobbie and Mack chose to ignore.

"Shut up Hunter, I hear something." Bobbie exclaimed, she froze and looked down the pathway, "Mack, I think hm...Oh no." She cupped her hand over her mouth.

Mack charged over knocking Bobbie's shoulder, he timed it very well because as soon as he got a safe hold of Clara, Fitz fell to his knees in a state of illness and grief. Daisy bent down next to him as Jemma past the sleeping Lola to Hunter, who took hold of her without even moaning. Mack ran out with Clara, Hunter closed his eyes at the sight of the dead Mother and he looked away making sure Lola didn't wake. Bobbie charged forward kneeling down next to Fitz with Jemma and Daisy, the boy was unresponsive, all the speech was slow and echoed; his head fell limp onto Daisy's shoulder after a few minutes. No one said a word, Mack got Clara safely in the car; he found and orange blanket in the boot, he gently placed it on her.

"Mack!" Daisy shouted. He charged over placed his hand gently under Leo's back and his other hand under the crease in his knee, he picked him up and placed him in the vehicle comfortably, Jemma walked forward and strapped him in. "She's gone." Daisy muttered to Bobbi, "She died for him."

"Where's the Doctor?" Bobbi asked.

"Gone, they took him." Daisy answered back, "I thought my family life was messed up." She cried, her tall friend hugged her, "Fitz will be broken."

"He will grieve, he will blame himself but he will remember her, that's all we can do – isn't it?" Bobbi questioned.

Leo's eyes cracked open, he could still hear the echoed scream of his Mother in his ears. He was still in the car, his head was balanced on the cold window and he could hear his friends muttering, he should have told them he was awake but he didn't want them, he wanted Clara Smith and for the first time in a long time he felt what heartbreak truly felt like. Yes, he had felt it many times before but he had never someone he loved. He's friend never knew he woke up, so they never knew that he passed out once more but this time he remembered the best times he had with Clara, that's all he had left.


	29. What are hopes and dreams?

**What are hopes and dreams?**

 **Location: The playground**

 **Leopold Fitz: 28 years old**

 **It's been fun writing this, I hope you enjoy the end and/or cry a little/a lot.**

Everything you live for can be over in seconds. The fact was, Leopold Fitz lived for so many different things that when parts where taken he broke in way that no one he loved could fix him. His friends tried their best but no could piece him back together after Mum's demise and his Father's disappearance, now Lola's disappearance had added to the dream, Fitz was up all night trying to find his sister. Lola had been placed in a foster home a week after Clara's death, she had been taken by an unidentified woman, all the group could think was that Missy was involved.

"Fitz." Daisy's voice echoed, "Fitz?" He felt someone slap him around the face, "Sorry, can you hear me?"

Fitz snapped his eyes open; he looked up at Daisy with blurry vision, "Where am I?"

"In the lab, you fainted." Daisy sighed; she slowly guided him up, "Water?" She said handing him a paper cup.

"This is becoming a cycle, isn't it?" Fitz asked downing the drink.

"A horrible on, it's been two months since Clara died." Daisy stated, "We can't bury her body because the Doctor and Lola are still missing, we have to preserve it, instead. You are ill with sadness, we all find you on lab floors and corridor floors, we find you unconscious and alone." She cried, "Can you just calm down?"

"Not until I find my sister." Fitz told her.

"What if the Doctor took her and the TARDIS, he couldn't face the fact that you're in grief?" Daisy asked.

A flash a blue light, then someone running through the blue light and crashing to the ground snapped the pair into reality, the person sat up looking at the wall, "Best landing ever." They muttered, Fitz and Daisy couldn't tell if they knew the person or not but they were very weary of their actions.

"Who are you?" Fitz asked.

"Just..." They rose from the spot and turned around, "Your Mother."

"Clara?" Daisy questioned, she turned to Fitz who had frozen to the spot. "No-no, how-how are you here?"

"It's a long story, but-" Clara was the embraced by her son, it was unexpected but nice and the Mother felt herself hugging back but Daisy noticed something about that hug that was extremely odd, it was like Clara had been without human contact or intimacy for many years.

"Mum, you're -" Fitz was about to say alive until he placed his hands on her wrists, he felt them tighter and closer to him, "You're _not_ alive."

"I haven't for over nine hundred years." Clara cried, "I haven't seen you in nine hundred years." Fitz couldn't believe who he was seeing and he couldn't comprehend that it took her nine hundred years to come back into his life when she had died two months ago, he sighed and maintained eye contact.

"I don't understand, Mum." Fitz cried, "What happened?"

"Your Dad extracted me moments before the raven impacted me, my heartbeat frozen and my life was over, stuck between a heartbeat and my last heartbeat, I have been for hundreds of years. The Doctor was going insane with his eternal love for me, he was going to wipe my memory of him and everything we did together, meaning you lot but it backfired – he forgot me." Clara explained, it had been many years since she had last had contact with her other half but it still hurt like hell.

"Mum." Fitz cried, "I'm so sorry."

"I've had enough time to get over it." Clara sighed, "But it still hurts a little."

"Wait, you took Lola?" Fitz questioned.

"Yes I did, to a new home." Clara smiled, "I was meant to come and tell you but the Time lords took me away, they wanted me to go back to the extraction chamber."

"Daisy." Fitz stated turning around, "Can you go and wake the others?"

Seeing someone come back from the dead was a rare sight but the SHIELD agents were all so sleepily that they hadn't truly wrapped their heads around it. "I'm still confused, how is your body in there?" Hunter asked pointing at a small door with mirrored windows.

"Oh is it?" Clara asked jumping up, her son placed a hand on her shoulder and dragged her down, "Sorry."

"If you're out here, how are you also in there?" Hunter asked.

"Like I said the Doctor extracted me on the street, everything around me froze; the raven was right in front of my chest and my family were behind me, one day in the foreseeable future I will go back the chamber to take moments and will end up in there." Clara said pointing back at the room, "It's confusing."

"It's agonising." May stated.

"I know, it has been for a long time. To the mind and the body, I escaped Gallifrey because I want you to see it." Clara said to Fitz, "That's why I'm here; I want you to come with me before I face my death again."

"And how do we get there?" Leo questioned.

"With this." Clara said taking out a small golden device, "It's a one way teleported, it goes from Gallifrey to the here, the Time lords programmed it to do so." The only one in the room who thought her voice as a tiny bit shaky was Daisy and she didn't know why.

"Why are you going back?" Fitz asked.

"Because it's been too long and the universe is suffering because I'm not dead yet." Clara cried, "Please help me." She begged holding out the device, Fitz stopped and placed his hand around the device; that's when he noticed that he's Mother was shaking, she placed his other hand on her shaking arm.

"It's okay." He told her, he hated the fact that she had no pulse but she could still feel pain, "It's going to be okay." He pressed down on the button but nothing happened, "Mum? Why didn't it work?"

"I'm sorry baby, I lied." Clara choked, "I'm so sorry."

"What did you do?" Jemma asked.

"It's not a teleport; it's a neural block Time lord-human capable for a hybrid child." Clara said in a high pitched saddened tone.

"Mum, what is a neural block?" Fitz questioned.

"It's what I used on Lola and the Doctor." Clara sobbed.

"Clara – you didn't?" Bobbi asked, "How could you do that to him?"

"I'm still half asleep and I'm so confused." Fitz cut himself off, "Mum? Please tell me you didn't." He then fell down onto one knee, "Mum?"

"I had to! I can protect you!" Clara shouted.

"I don't want to forget you." Fitz cried, his Mother knelt down next to his side and placed her hands gently onto his shoulder then leant her forehead on his. "Mum? Stop this."

"I can't, it's impossible." Clara muttered, "You need understand why I did this and why I had to." She cried, "Because I love you."

"I love you too but I don't want to forget you, not now and not after everything you've done for me, what about them?" He asked pointing at his team.

"Well some people have to remember be, did I ever tell you that my catchphrase was ' _run you clever boy and remember me?'_ How ironic is that?" Clara chuckled sadly, "I don't want to be forgotten by everyone I love."

"We won't forget you." Coulson stated, Clara smiled at him and then snapped her eyes back to her son.

"Why did you do this to me?" Leo asked.

"Because you're too much like your Father, so adamant to win and to get revenge, they need to go and you need focus on your team, your family is nothing when you get hurt by them so much." Clara bit her tongue and stopped, "I'm sorry."

"I understand now, but maybe I'm just saying that because I'm wobbly and I need say lots of things." Fitz's voice shook and he couldn't hold onto his Mother any more but she held on to him. "I love you." Fitz mumbled.

"Love you too." Clara muttered back, "I love you to the Gallifrey and back." She whispered into his ear, Fitz chuckled sadly and his head limply held onto her neck. She breathed in a blinked the tears away; she wiped them away with the back of her hands. "Miss ya." She cried.

"Clara? What happens now?" Jemma asked.

"I go back to Gallifrey." She stated not letting go of her baby boy.

"Alone?" Jemma asked her voice cracking.

"Alone." Clara looked up at them, "He won't remember one thing about me, it's much stronger than the one I used on the Doctor; he won't remember one little thing about me, don't mention me but remember me." She smiled sadly, "Mack? Can you take him?"

"Yeah sure." Mack answered, he reached down and picked Fitz up, Clara held onto her son's hand for seconds just before Mack pulled him away.

"I will always love you." She whispered. Mack carried Fitz to his bunker as Clara got up off the floor; the lost Mother looked up at Daisy, Bobbi, Lincoln, Jemma, May, Coulson and Hunter, "I don't regret my actions but I'd love a good old fashioned talk before I go."

"Come on then." Daisy said swallowing the lump in her throat, he stepped forward holding out her hand out; Clara clasped it tightly and the inhuman took her next door followed by Jemma, Hunter and Bobbi.

"So, what about Lola?" Bobbi asked sitting down on the table with Daisy, Jemma, Clara and Hunter; all of them had tea besides Clara as she couldn't eat or drink as she was technically dead.

"My baby girl, did you know that I always knew she was different; she could do things that Fitz could never did?" Clara smiled.

"She is a girl." Daisy smirked back, tears were still in her eyes from what Clara did to her son but she was brushing past it.

"Good one Daisy," Clara laughed but it didn't hide her broken core, "but that isn't what I was talking about. "

"Then what?" Jemma and Bobbi asked in unison.

"I erased Lola's memory too, I then remembered that she wouldn't be safe on Earth; I took her to a different planet in a galaxy light years away from here." Clara told them shrugging her shoulders, "I didn't want to abandon her. I found people on this planet that I knew were good and I knew they could be wonderful parents. I gave them fake memories, I didn't give her up for adoption - I gave her a new life with people that needed a child, they would think that she was their daughter and that she always has been. Two years later Lola's _'new'_ parents gave her up to keep her safe, like the Doctor and I would; she grew up alone but in the end she was a hero of her own making." She smiled, "I've watched her, you have no idea how wonderful and strong she has become."

"Your family is so messed up." Hunter stated not looking up at her.

"Thanks Hunter." Clara smiled at him, "Seriously though, I don't regret any of this though, my family forgetting me is the best option."

"Okay, so Fitz won't remember you, the Doctor won't remember you and Lola is the survivor of the universe?" Jemma questioned.

"Oh I forgot to mention, her name's not Lola any more, she goes by her middle name now." Clara smiled, "Actually it does suit her better."

"What's her new name?"Bobbi asked.

"Rey. Her name is Rey." Clara smiled.

 **THE END**

 **My shocking ending, well as shocking as I can make it. Rey, only a Star wars fan is going to understand that :) Thanks to all the support, I might write a sequel in the foreseeable future but after my GSCE's are done.**


	30. SEQUEL OUT NOW!

**'OUR STORY IS OVER"**

 **The sequel to this is out now,**

 **it's a crossover of Star Wars and Agents of shield,**

 **please check it out!**


End file.
